American Beauty
by Hieisgurl26
Summary: Gold Urameshi is a normal girl in high school that gets kicked out of class a lot and starts fights. Her father died, and for all she knows her mom is dead. she lives with her guardian Amaya and she trusts her, but Amaya has kept a very important secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unknown Secrets

"Gold, Gold. Wake up!" An old man tells Gold, "Now can you tell me the answer to the problem?" She falls asleep for a half hour in the class and this guy is already on her case.

"Yea the answer, Yawn, the answer is 7," she forget she is in English now so she just goes back to sleep when he isn't looking.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She hears the sound of the bell and tries to reach the door, but the teacher stops her, "Gold, this is the 10th time you've fallen asleep in my class. Can you tell me why?"

"Yea, your class is just boring that's all," Gold grabs her stuff and walks out the door.

"Damn, why the hell are all the teachers so damn annoying" She walk down the street and sees four punks and some girl that she recognize from her science class, so she starts walking toward them, "What the hell is going on here?"

They see her walking toward them so they let go of the girl and one of them says, "Oh look guys this one's better than the one we had before." Then that guy tries to touch her ass, but right before he gets the chance she push his hand out the way kicking him in the balls.

"I'm not in the best mood right now so don't piss me off now." Gold's mood turns sour when she sees those guys attack the girl; it annoys her when she guys disrespect women.

"You punk." there are three of them left. Going for the one closest to her, she punches him in the gut, and then in the jaw, he goes flying up. Then the next guy comes at her. Gold grabs his head and knees him in the head. He hits the ground with a thud.

Staring at their unconscious friend, one of them gets the nerve to say, "You bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?" She really doesn't feel like answering him. So she decides he should have it the worst. She kicks him in the balls, then knees him in the stomach and punches him so hard in the wall it made in indent. Within a matter of seconds, all of them are on the floor unconscious.

"Pathetic." Gold grabs her stuff and starts walking home.

"Where the hell were you? Its 5:30." A lady walks out of her car; her name is Amaya who took Gold in when her father died.

"Some punks got in my way so I took care of them." She understands where Gold comes from but she still doesn't like how Gold handle things.

"Not again, how badly did they lose and while your at it help my with these bags," she just came back from the store so Gold is happy. She ran out of donuts the night before and Amaya bought them.

"Let's just say, I think they might go gay after what I did to them." Gold goes in the house with a lot of bags, (the ones with the donuts) put the bags on the counter and grab the donuts and sit on the couch. She figures that she doesn't wanna hear Amaya lecture her, so she turns on the TV. After 5 minutes of flipping through the channels Gold takes out her game Grand Theft Auto: San Andrea's. When she is done with her game she hears Amaya talking," Yea, she got in another fight today with some punk, but she hasn't shown any signs of spirit energy."

--What is she talking about 'spirit energy' what the hell is that and who the hell is she talking to? She doesn't have a phone in her hand.--

"I wonder if her behavior has anything to do with not knowing her mother and brother. Don't you think she has the right to know she still has family, still has a mother and a brother!?" She yells out. She hates seeing her without a father and mother so she acts like Gold are her own.

--That makes no sense, my father told my when I was younger that my mom died giving birth to me. But Amaya would never lie to me. Would she? But dad he lied all the time.--

"I'll contact you if anything else happens," with that Gold runs in her bedroom crying. Amaya hears her crying so she runs after Gold to find her in her room crying her heart out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that I had a mother and a brother that's alive?" She throws a pillow at Amaya with all her energy when she says that. The last time she found herself like this was the day of her father's accident. Gold doesn't remember it clearly since she was only 5 years old, but what Amaya told her is he got into a car accident and died in the car.

"Listen I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"What else haven't you told me to keep me out of trouble?"

"Well as you now know you have a mother and a brother, and your brother; well he's your twin brother."

"What, I have a twin brother! And you never told me. What kind of friend are you. I had a family and you never told me. How would you feel not knowing you had a real mother and a real brother? Not some dumb friend lying to you, never telling you that you had a family to go to." Gold never thought she would ever be this sad about anything. She thought since her father death that things would start getting better. "Is there anything else you forgot to mention to me, any other ways you could ruin my life, or are you gonna tell me more lies"

"I'm really sorry Gold, I really am. You should know that of all people." Gold can't believe her, not now, not after what just happened. "Well there is more you'll have to deal with. As I said before I am truly sorry about what happened tonight."

"Get on with it Amaya," She is not in the mood to deal with anything right now, but she want to know all the lies Amaya has told.

"Ok, well, the reason I took care of you is because when you found out your father died, you were so mad that a great amount of spirit energy leaped out of you. We were afraid that because of the energy leaping out of you, evil things would come after you and we didn't want you to get hurt."

"Wait who is this 'we', and what are these evil things?"

"The 'we' is me and the spirit world. You see, I'm not a human, I am your guardian. Spirit world told me to come down to protect you until you found a better home than here." There was a pause, "I think you should get some rest. If you have any other questions ask me in the morning." When Amaya is done she gives Gold a hug and Gold gets under the covers as she says, "You'll be OK. Goodnight."

Gold can't fall asleep cause she realized that Amaya didn't answer her other question, but she thought that the entire conversation between her any Amaya was a dream, so it doesn't matter if Amaya answered it or not. Gold falls asleep a couple of hours later.

The next morning Gold gets up, takes a shower, and eats breakfast. When she is done she goes in the living room and sits down next to Amaya. She's watching 'Saved by the Bell' one of her favorite shows. When it was a commercial Gold wants to ask her about what they talked about last night, hoping that she will say 'what the hell are you talking about' or something along those lines. So Gold goes for it and say," I wanna know about my brother."

Unfortunately, Gold gets the answer that she didn't want, "Are you sure..." She nods her head and Amaya continues, "Ok when you mother gave birth to you and your brother, your father went crazy on her and took you away from you family. To this day we have no clue why he acted the way he did, but he just took you away from your mother and brother."

With a lot of thought and consideration Gold make her mind up "Tell me where I can find my brother."

"What?"

"Yeah, I wanna find my brother. Why should I have to suffer for something that my dad did?"

"Ok, well your mother and brother live in Tokyo, Japan. Here is a picture of him and his friends." She hands Gold a picture and Gold sees on it a guy with red hair who she thinks looks like a girl. Next was a guy with orange hair who she think is has got to be the ugliest guy she's ever seen, a guy with gelled up black hair, and the last guy she sees is a short guy with gravity defying black hair. "So which one is he?" Amaya points to the guy with the gelled up hair and said his name is Yusuke Uremeshi. "Who are the other guys?"

"The one with the orange hair, he is Kuawbara; the short one is Hiei, and the one with red hair, that's Kurama."

"Ok well I'm gonna get packed and then I guess I'll be off to Japan." Gold is sad that she had to leave Amaya but she knows she has to do this.

"Yea, once you leave here I will be going back to the Spirit World. I can't stay here and do nothing." Gold packs her things in a bag.

Later that day she arrives at the airport, "I'll miss you a lot, Amaya."

"Yea, I'll miss you too. Good luck on your quest."

"Thanks for everything bye." She grabs her stuff and heads into the plane.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Make Believing

Gold gets on a plane to go to Japan to find her family. It is a 12-hour flight and she is asleep for most of the time, but the time she isn't asleep, she is rocking out to her music. She looks out her window when the plane is about to land and she sees Japan "I hope I made the right choice." She says with a little doubt in her voice.

Gold gets off the plane. "Gees, where the hell do I go? I don't know where anything is. How am I supposed to find two people in a city of two thousand?" She figures that Yusuke goes to school so she asks some teenagers that looks her age if they know Yusuke Uremeshi. So far the people who have heard of him run away at the sound of his name.

Gold has finally had enough --The next person who makes me mad, I swear I'll beat the crap out of them.-- After searching for hours, she sees a guy that looks like one of the people in the picture Amaya gave her. She recognizes him as the guy with the gelled back hair. She Found Yusuke in the park.

--It's Yusuke I finally found him. But he's with a girl. It's good to know he has at least one friend that's a girl. Maybe it's his girlfriend. Well this is it. This is my brother. But why can't I move? I can't go over to talk to him. What is my life gets worse? What will he do if I tell him he's my brother?--

Gold finally summons enough strength to approach him. "Um e-excuse m-me, y-you wouldn't h-happen to b-be Y-Yusuke Uremeshi. Would y-you?" He is sitting in on a park bench next to a girl with brown hair.

He turns around, "Yea, who asking." he says in an intimidating voice.

"Um I-I'm um," Gold took a deep breath and finished fast, "I'm-your-sister."

"Sorry I don't have a sister." he turns his back toward her to face the little pond in the park.

The girl sitting next to him spoke, "Yusuke she kinda looks like she, I mean the face." But Yusuke doesn't pay any attention to her.

Gold doesn't want him to go away cause she spent all this time looking for him, "Look I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. I am your sister and we are twins. My name is Gold Ure-" He cuts her off.

"Listen I don't know who you are nor do I care. You'd better get out of my face before I get even more pissed off." Gold gives up all her hopes and starts walking away.

--No, I can't give up that easily. I'll just have to make him believe the old fashion way...-- Gold grins evilly and made a fist then punched her hand. --...Annoy him to death!— Gold leaves.

"Who was that girl, Yusuke?" Yusuke's friend says as he stretches his hand around her neck.

"I don't know, I really doubt she's my sister. I mean if she really is my sister than why haven't I seen her or mom mention her." He paused for a moment and looked like he was in a deep thought, "Maybe she's some crazy person and goes around to hot guys like me and pretend to be their brother. Or maybe she's a monster and that's how they greet people. Or she's a confused guy who wants me in their cult so I could be a confused guy." He thought a lot about the last one and shutters at the thought.

They start walking home. It was silent till they arrive at Kayko's house. He walks her to her door and she gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "Goodnight."

He walks to his house forgetting all about what happened that day.

Gold follows him to Kayko's house then follow him home, keeping her distance high in the trees. She sleeps in the tree all night.

The next morning she sees him getting up and walking out the door so she follow him still keeping her distance in the trees. Gold wants to talk to him alone but she figure he isn't a morning person, but then neither is Gold.

She follows him to school by jumping tree to tree, one-cause she wants to keep out of sight, two-cause she likes climbing trees, and three-cause she thought the view was nice. She's following him still by jumping from tree to tree. She can tell he's her brother because he is just like she when it comes to school: he skips class and the teachers bitch to him half the day like she.

He looks like the punk of the school. Now Gold sees why the people ran away from her when she was looking for him.

A few hours later

--Finally schools over. I could finally get to talk to him--

He starts walking home alone and when no one else is around she jumps out of the tree. "Hey."

"You were the one who followed me to school today I'm guessing." He doesn't even have to look behind to tell it is Gold. Obviously he remembers her.

"Yea, I wanted to talk to she about what happened yesterday."

"Just leave me alone. I don't believe you and I never will either." He starts walking a little faster trying to leave Gold behind but it doesn't work.

"When I found the news out, I acted the same way as you. I didn't believe it either. You have to believe me. I am your sister." She gets in front of him and hold her arms out to stop him from walking, but he just pushes them to the side and starts walking away, again.

But Gold doesn't take the hint so she follows him. "Tell me, why should I believe you? Just give me one good reason."

"I can't force you, but I can tell you the truth." It looks like he lied when he said give him one good reason, "Will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

He thinks about it for a couple of seconds. "Fine, but you have five minutes before I get pissed." That gives Gold a little reason to have a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. Ok well this is what I heard from my friend, Amaya. I was eavesdropping on her when she was talking to, I think it's called the 'Spirit World' or someth-" Yusuke interrupts Gold.

"Wait the Spirit World. What else did this Amaya tell you?" He looks like he knows what she is talking about.

Gold get a little surprised by the fact that he knows what 'Spirit World' is. "Well she told me that you are my twin brother and my father took me when I was born but they didn't know why. He died when I was young. She also said that when he died my spirit energy was enormous." She pauses for a second then sighed. "This went against everything that I believed. I know how you feel right now."

"No, you have no idea how I feel. To tell you the truth, with all the crap that's happened in my life, this is nothing."

"What happened in your life that you could say something like that?" She is glad she came here. Gold finally has someone to talk to who doesn't lecture her. Sure she got off on the wrong foot but things were getting better.

"I'll tell you later. I think there someone who wants to talk to you. But we'll go in a little bit. I'm starving." He pats his stomach and that makes her laughs a little, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing lets eat. Where we going? What do you want, I'll eat anything." Gold gives Yusuke a warm smile.

"I got a good idea." Gold wouldn't exactly call it a good idea when she found herself outside a bar that she can't get in. "Ok well I didn't think we needed Ids to get in a bar." She did an anime fall down.

"And I thought I didn't know anything. Let me choose this time. Um let me think. Ok I got it." She makes a fist and pounds her hand with the fist. "OK where's the nearest Pizzeria."

So Yusuke takes Gold to Pizza Hut and they decide on sharing their stuffed crust.

While eating, she feel it is the best way to get to know her brother, but first she have to know, "Do she really believe me?"

"Yea, sure. I think at least so."

"Ok, well that's good enough for now." She is so glad that he really believes she, she will never be alone again.

So while she is at Pizza Hut, Yusuke tells her about how he is the spirit detective. He tells her about how Hiei and Kurama are demons and how Kuwabara is his friend, but she still doesn't believe that her brother would be friends with a freak like that, but she doesn't let him know that.

"So you ready to meet Koenma?"

"Yea sure, I think I'm ready. Let's go!" They head out the door.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taking Care of Business

Gold and Yusuke get out the pizzeria and start heading towards the forest so they won't seen. On the way there Gold meets up with Kuwabara. "Yusuke, who's the girl? She's pretty. Would you like to go out with the famous Kazuma Kuwabara?"

She gives him the finger, "Go to hell." Of course she doesn't like guys that just throw themselves on her. He just won't give up so she kicks him in the balls.

"Listen, this is my sister. Yes, I have sister. It's a long story so don't make me tell you. We have to go to Koenma's." Gold and Yusuke start walking off, leaving Kuwabara there by himself.

Kuwabara gets up and runs, catching up to them. "Whoa whoa whoa, you have a sister, why haven't I seen her before? She can't be your sister; she's much cooler than you, Uremeshi."

"Yeah, I just found out about it myself, and so did she." Gold tried so hard to not to kill Kuwabara. He was the most annoying thing in the world.

"That makes no sense. How did you just find out about it?"

This guy is getting on her nerves, "He just told you it's a long story, so shut the hell up!" Gold and Yusuke both punched him in the head and knocked him out.

A couple of minutes later when he was conscious, she starts walking towards the forest. "So what's this Spirit World anyways?"

Yusuke, putting his hands behind his head, says, "You'll learn about it. Koenma will tell you all about it when we get there."

A portal opens up and Yusuke tells Gold that nothing will happen when she goes through it. She trusts him and goes through the portal. Gold finds herself in an office type room with green and blue ogres. "Uh, Yusuke?" She says with a freaked out look.

"Yea, don't mind them." He laughs at the fact that Gold gets freaked out by seeing them. But then he remembers the first time he saw them too so he decides to comforts her by saying, "I think the ogres are more afraid of you then you are of them."

"I'm not afraid, it's just I've never seen ogres before." Gold is a little afraid but not of the ogres, but what this Koenma would say to her. She thinks that something bad will happen when he speaks to her.

They finally reach a huge door that's the size of a ten-story building. "You ready, Gold?" She gives him a nod and he opens the door.

"We've been expecting you, Gold." Gold hears a voice coming from a chair and look at it and see a toddler!

"Um Yusuke, I thought you said that this was Spirit World not an Orphanage?" Gold hears laugher from behind you. She sees Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the guy from the picture with red hair, she remembers Amaya telling her his name is Kurama. Then she hear someone said "Hn" It's the other guy from the picture the short one sitting on the windowsill, she also remembers Amaya telling her the short guy is Hiei.

She still can't believe a toddler rules the Spirit World. Yusuke tells her that he acted the same way as her when he met Koenma. "Yusuke, where's the real Koenma, the real ruler of Spirit World? I thought you were serious."

"Gold, the baby is Koenma." The fact that Gold thought he was an orphan amuses him.

"I see that you're a smart-ass like your brother." He hops off his chair and lands on the floor, while she is trying to hold your laughter back about his height but can't control herself, falling to the floor in tears cracking up.

Then Kurama speaks, "Koenma, what did you mean when you said 'You're a smart-ass like your brother? Do you know her brother? Who is she? Is there a case or something that we have to do involving her and her brother?"

"You know her brother, it's Yusuke." He points to Yusuke. Kurama is too shocked by the fact the he has a sister to say another word.

Hiei just looks out the window expressionless. Gold has no idea what was his problem. When Kurama comes back to reality he put his arm on her shoulder, "Don't mind him, he's always like that, you could say it's normal for him." Gold nods and gives Kurama a warm smile.

Then finally Hiei speaks, "Instead of sitting around and making fools out of yourselves, you should explain why you brought us here, right now."

"Well excuse me for being a fool, but at least I'm not a shrimp..." Gold hates the way he acts. "...In a dress." Everyone starts cracking up. They've never heard anyone dis him that good. Back home, people would just run away from her because she would beat them up and dis them badly.

She is about to beat the crap out of him, but Koenma cuts her off. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting along because all of you will be training her later on."

Well, after that he explained who she is. "As I said before, she has some powers that we aren't sure of and she has no idea, too. So I need you to train her to get her to use her power. That will be your job, Hiei and Kurama." He points to them and continues. "Then Yusuke and Kuwabara will train her physically, so she's in top shape. She will become the newest member of Team Uremeshi."

"Cool, but the only thing I'm against is that Shorty has to train me." She crosses her arms and figures it was better than school and then she sighs. "Just so I'm not a pain in the ass, I'll accept for now." Gold looks at Hiei and point to him. "But if you don't cooperate, I swear, I'll kill you."

Everyone stops laughing at her death threat to Hiei. All Hiei does is go back to the windowsill and sit back on it looking out. "Well that's all, you may go. But Hiei, I want to talk to you alone."

Gold, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked at Koenma like he is crazy, but they do as he says and leaves. Once the door closes, Gold and Yusuke pretend to walk away when really they try to eavesdrop. Gold is so close but all of a sudden Hiei opens the door and Gold and Yusuke come flying in. Gold has never been caught before so she doesn't know how to react, "Was that the door, oh shoot. I thought that was a chair." Everyone in the room gets the anime sweat drop. Then Hiei closes the door in her face.

In Koenma's office, Hiei sounding annoyed says, "So why the hell did you call me here?" He can think of at least three things he'd rather do than be here.

"The reason I called you here is that you could be a little nicer to Gold." Obviously he is going somewhere with this and Hiei knows that.

"Impossible, she's a brat." He crosses his arms and turns his back.

"Nothings impossible, you have to be nicer. Listen, I don't want her to get mad. If she does then her powers could awaken. I don't know how strong she is. Do you?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "If you disobey be then the punishment will be severe."

"I don't think getting spankings count." Hiei Snickers back.

"I'm serious, Hiei. If something happens to her, it will be your ass and mine. We don't know how strong she is. A demon might want her power. He might take her powers or get her somehow to use them against us. The world as we know it could be gone."

Hiei get a look on his face like he is about to slit Koenma's throat. There is silence for about a minute. Then Koenma gets an evil grin on his face "I think you two will get to know each other better while you're guarding her."

"Sorry, I don't baby-sit." His face was just expressionless.

"I need you to keep her out of trouble and you're the only one who could do it." Koenma demanded to Hiei.

"Get her brother to do it" He obviously is heartless. He wants to do things his way or no way.

"He will some of the time, but he can't do it when he's in school, same goes for Kurama. I would ask Kuwabara but I know that Gold would kill me."

Hiei puts up an argument for ten minutes then gets sick of it. So he gives up and says fine. Koenma is happy that he didn't have to bring out his last weapon. For his last weapon he would bring Yukina there to do the guarding and hopefully Hiei would go there, so he could be there to do the guarding. "You'll start tomorrow. Be there bright and early."

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Music of the Heart

Gold is walking out of Keonma's building. "Tonight you could stay at my house since you are my sister. I don't think mom will be home tonight, she out with her friends." She goes through a portal that takes her to where the first portal was opened.

"Ok, thank you." The rest of the way is silent. Except the fact the Kuwabara is babbling about how hot she is and that he was in love the first time he set eyes on her. Yusuke tells her that she shouldn't listen to him cause he just doesn't know when to give up or shut up.

Ten minutes go by, Gold and Yusuke say their good-byes to Kurama and Kuwabara the start walking towards Yusuke's house. "So who was that girl? The one when I first met you?" Gold tries to start a conversation cause she hates the silence.

He blushes a little but she can't really tell. "She's my girlfriend, her name is Kayko."

"That's pretty cool," Shoving her hand in her pocket.

"Did you have a boyfriend back home where you came from?"

"No, I didn't have a boyfriend. The only friend I had home was Amaya. It's not like I care, the only types of boys at home were gay guys and guys that wanted to get in your pants. And if you have a boyfriend than he's most likely cheating on you with some bimbo he found on the streets." Gold wants to kill all guys like that, except the gay ones, they're the cool guys!

He gets a little scared of her because he knows what she will do to them, and considering he's a guy, if he just so happens to piss her off, he might end up with the same result as the other guys. "I'm sorry I asked. And if I did or do something to annoy you, I'm sorry."

Gold finds things like this amusing, so she decides to scare him a little bit. "You know, you didn't believe me when I said I was your sister, and you shoved me out of the way and didn't apologize."

He gets nervous, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I swear. How am I supposed to believe a stranger if they said they're my sister." He waves his hands in front of him saying he's sorry and not to hurt him.

Gold can't help but laugh at him. "Gees, I was only kidding. It was a just a little joke. I wouldn't do that to my brother. Do you think I'm that cruel to hurt my own flesh and blood?" She puts her arm around his neck for a choke and gives him a nookie.

Gold makes it hurt him but not that much. "Hey, cut it out, ok? Don't mess the hair up." She gets a thrill out of seeing him like this, so she purposely mess up his hair.

She finally gets to his house 10 minutes after the scare incident happened.

He gets out his keys and unlocks the door. Gold is shocked that the inside is all nice, just the way she likes it - not that clean, but clean enough to live in. "Nice crib."

He puts one of his arms behind his head "Yeah, nice." He leads her to the guestroom, which isn't that big and helps her unpack.

It is midnight by the time they finish. Gold finds out that unpack for a while makes her hungry, "So you got a kitchen in this house or what?"

"Yea, sure, it's this way." He leads Gold to the kitchen. "And the Bathroom's right next to your room on the left. This is your home now. So don't think you have to be all polite and all that shit."

"Ok, thanks. I'll um take your advice." Gold goes in the closest cabinet and finds a donut box, so she takes it. "So when does Mom come home?" She felt awkward saying the word 'mom' cause she had never used it for herself before.

"I'm not sure. Tomorrow I think she'll be back. But don't worry cause I'll be home when that happens so you don't have to explain anything." He gives her a big warm smile that makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. I have to go to school tomorrow. I rather just skip it but Kayko's been on my case to go to school for the past week, so you'll have to be here by yourself. You could do whatever you want. Just don't throw to big of a party while I'm gone."

"Hn, yea sure, I'll make sure I get you out of class when it starts." That makes them laugh a little. They talk for about two hours after that. "Wow. It's almost 2:00. You'd better get some sleep. From what you've told me, I could just imagine Kayko yelling at you," she gives a yawn which she take it as a sign that she should not stay up to watch TV.

"Yea, you should go to bed yours-" but before he can finish, Gold is sound asleep with her head on the table --She looks like a baby when she sleeps-- He carries her to her bed and said "Goodnight." then closes the door

The Next Morning

Gold wakes up to someone staring at her. She jumps out of bed at the sight of Hiei, "Don't do that to a sleeping person! Oh, It's you. Wait, why the hell are you here!?"

"Hn, Koenma told me to baby-sit you. I, of course don't care what happens to you." Gold gets a look on her face like o.o .

"Well, that's nice to know, but I don't need a baby-sitter. So go away." She pushes him out the front door and closes it. "I don't need a damn baby-sitter. What I need are donuts. I'm hungry."

So she goes in the kitchen and grabs the donuts off the counter. When she is done she is the mood to listen to music that she brought. "Hmmm, should I listen to Drowning Pool or Evanescence or Linkin Park or-"

"If you listen to Britney Spears, I'll kill you." Gold turns around and sees none other than Hiei.

"Wow, this is the second time you've done that to me. I thought I told you I don't need a baby-sitter."

"And I thought I told you, you have no choice." She gives up figuring that she won't get her way again and things will turn out worse than things are now. She doesn't want him here in the first place and she figures he doesn't want to be here. So she sucks it up and deals with it.

"What if I wanna listen to Britney Spears?" He gives her the most evil eyes she's ever seen. "I'm kidding, I hate her too. Rock is my kind of music. How bout you?" He just walks away from Gold and sits on the windowsill, staring out into space. "Come on, everyone has to like music."

"Music is a crutch for the weak." Gold tries to think of more things to talk about but she can't think of anything, so she just chose to listen to music instead. She decides to listen to Three Days Grace.

A couple of songs into the CD, she decides to ask, "How long do you plan on sitting at the window?"

When he answers he doesn't even look at her, all he says is "Hn" Gold go back to listening to her CD.

When the CD finishes Gold decides to take a shower. When she gets up so did Hiei, "Do you plan on taking a shower with me?" He just sits back down and stares out the window. "You should listen to some music. Tell me, who likes to be in complete silence? I think you would either like Drowning Pool or Disturbed or My Chemical Romance. The CDs are over there in the CD case."

He doesn't budge. All he does is "Hn" at her.

Gold doesn't want to be bothered for a while, so she takes a nice long bath. When she finishes her bath, she blow dry her nice long black hair with red tips, then straightens it. She gets out of the bathroom and goes in the kitchen --Hm, I finished all the donuts. I'll just get a drink instead.--

When she gets a drink, she hears something that sounds like music, a guitar. Hiei is listening to music; he is listening to Drowning Pool to be exact. Gold decides to check it out.

"I guess you couldn't resist. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking I know my bands" She is so excited that Hiei is listening to music.

"It's crap." He shut it off when Gold comes closer to him. "I just wanted to see what you were babbling about." She knows that is a lie because when she came in the room, she saw him moving to the beat of the music. Gold feels like she has reached a bond between her and him. She smiles at the thought. "Yea, I'm sure"

But before he can answer her, she hears the door open, "I'm home."

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Gold hears Yusuke shut the door. "Hello, I'm home." He walks around the house, then in her room, "Gold, don't you answer when people ca-" he sees Hiei sitting at the windowsill and Gold next to him. "Ha ha ha, so this is what you were talking about when you told me about a party, ha ha ha!"

"Shut up. Koenma told him to guard me. That's it." Gold knows that's the truth, but she can't help but wonder if there is something more.

--Don't get all sentimental. I'm just doing my job.--

Gold looks around the room --What? How did you get in my head? Get out!--

--Hn-- Gold is about to kill him for going in her head, but she decides against it.

Gold storms out of her room "How could I think that! He's so mean, so nasty. I'll kill him for going in my head. The nerve of that punk!" Gold stops and thinks about it. --But then I did see a side of him I don't think his friends have seen.-- She grabs some food from the kitchen.

Gold walks back in Gold room and see a window opened. Gold figure Hiei left the house. Yusuke comes back in her room to check up on things. "So, how was your first day here?"

He finds Gold stuffing her face with the cookies she got from the kitchen. "iwak" He understands her mumble as 'It was Ok' then joins her. She swallows the last bit of the cookies, "Tell Koenma not to send Hiei here anymore."

He has a little grin on his face, "Ohhh, so you were doing something in your room." Gold hits him in the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"There's nothing going. I just can't stand the midget." When he finishes, he goes in the living room to watch some TV.

Then when she finishes, she turns on her stereo and hit play. It is the CD that Hiei was listening to. Gold is rocking out to Drowning Pool until she hears the song that Hiei was listening to when she came in. She slightly blush at the though of Hiei.

"Why the hell am I blushing? I hate him. He's so damn annoying with his big attitude and his nasty...Nasty...nasty." Gold just fades out. "He's just a big jerk." To get her mind off of him she checks up on Yusuke.

"Yo, whacha doing?" He is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I just talked to Mom. She said she'd be back home in an hour. Um, she doesn't know about Spirit World, so don't talk about it. She also doesn't know that Hiei and Kurama are demons. Um, let's see. No, I think that's all."

Gold gives him a huge hug and start crying. "Thank you so much. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I know you went out of your way to be here. Thank you so much." He hugs her back and she holds it for a couple of minutes.

When she finishes her hugging, Gold and Yusuke watch until their mom gets home. "Yusuke, I'm home." She is tall and beautiful with long brown hair and she has a half-empty bottle of liquor in her hand. "Oh, I see you have a friend over. Hello I'm Atsuko." Gold have a look on her face like she's never been a woman before.

"Um, Hi-i I-I'm G-Gold." she are so nervous, she can't speak right. Thankfully Yusuke speaks for her.

"Um, Mother. There's something you need to know about." Gold can feel herself getting numb all over as he continues, "Um, she's your" Gold cuts him out before he can finish.

"I'm your daughter." Gold looks at her very nervously.

"What?" Atsuko looks so surprised and starts to cry. "Your, you're my daughter? But how can this be. She was taken away from me when she was a baby."

"It's true Mom. That I was taken away, but I've come home. I've learned the truth, but I have one question. Why was I taken in the first place?"

She takes another sip, "I'll tell you, but you won't like it. It all started before you were born. Your father and I dated before it even started. But it started like this. I was at the bar and I got drunk, well very drunk. Your father told me to meet him in a room in the bar. I went and we had sex. Well a month after that night I found out I was pregnant with you two. We both swore to each other that we wouldn't drink. But I think that having twins overwhelmed him. Then when you were born, he started drinking again. He would get drunk the first couple of months and then he started to beat me. The last thing he did was taking you and never return again."

She can't go on, tears start trickling down her face. That makes Gold cry even more. She stop crying only for a minute when Yusuke said, "I'm sorry to leave you here, but I want you two to get to know each other better. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye." Yusuke just gets his shoes and leaves. He isn't all for tears, but he can understand her feelings.

Atsuko gets up and wipes away her tears. "Yea, instead of wasting out life away, we should be getting to know each other." Gold have no idea what is going on around her cause she can't stop crying. "Gold, we can't change the past but we could start over."

Gold runs into her arms, crying her heart out on her new mother's lap. "I always wished I had a mom. Now I do and I never want you to go away." She holds her tightly, kissing Gold's forehead.

"Are you better? We spent half the night crying. Yusuke might be back any minute." Gold nods but doesn't let go of the hug. She just wants a few minutes more.

Yusuke doesn't come home, so Gold and her mom talk for the rest of the time.

A couple hours later, the front door opens, "Mother, Gold, I'm home." Yusuke walks in the door and sees them laughing together and pigging out on chips. "I see you two have been getting along very well."

Gold doesn't pay any attention to Yusuke. "So you're telling me that Yusuke had a crush on Kayko when he was younger. Ha ha ha." They laugh and Yusuke gets an anime anger vain on his forehead.

"Yea, he was so adorable. He would always follow her around and would hold her hand." Yusuke tries to shut her up, but fails.

"Did he ever kiss her?" Instead of trying to kill Gold for asking the question, his face turns bright red, "By his face I could tell he did kiss her." She nudges him.

"Yea, I even got a picture of it. Let me get it." He tries stopping her, but she get in the way of him. She goes through the photo albums and takes out a picture. "Yea, this one is my favorite."

"Aw, you're so adorable. You two make a great couple." Gold pinches his cheek. "When's the wedding?"

"Shut up! We're not getting married!" His face turns a brighter red than before.

"Aw, you're blushing. So how many kids you guys gonna have? Five? Ten?" Atsuko pats him on the back with her beer in the other hand.

"It's not like that." Gold shoves the picture in his face, then starts singing a song Gold just made up, "Yusuke and kayko gonna get married, then they'll have sex and have lots of kids..." She keeps repeating the song. Yusuke sees behind her, ten empty bottles of beer on the ground.

"That explains a lot. I guess like mother, like daughter." He tries to pull the half full bottle out of her hand, "I think that's enough for you, let me have the beer." Gold shoves him out of the way.

"No, my beer, my baby." Somehow while Gold is drunk, she remembers some lyrics to a song. So she starts singing, "I want my bourbon, I want my scotch, I want my beer, Dur ner ner ner ner ner ner ner wahhhhhhh!" She jumps on the table with a remote as her microphone. "Dur ner ner ner ner ner ner wahhhhhh!"

Yusuke gets scared of her. "I think I'll go to bed now, I'm um. I think you could clean up, too." He goes to bed and a couple of minutes later, Gold gets a little light headed and next thing she knows, she's passed out on the table.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fun Over Work

"Ow, my head hurts." Gold holds her forehead, gets up, and looks around. "Why am I on the table?" She looks at Atsuko who is on the couch. "Oh yea, I remember now. I was crying in Mom's shirt and she offered me a drink. That's the last thing I remember." Her head starts pounding again. "I guess I took the drink and after that I had more and got drunk." She gets up and remembers Yusuke is home.

Gold goes to his room and sees him sleeping peacefully, too peacefully for her. So she pushes him off his bed, "That's better." She smiles and lies on his bed. "He could sleep through a tornado and never wake up." Gold gets even more pissed off at him, so she decides to take something that means a lot to him. "Hmm, let's see. He has too many clothes for me to take. Hell no, I touching his nasty boxers. I don't even know why he has magazines, Oh they're playboy." She finds the perfect thing, so she grins evilly.

"He always has his hair gelled. He won't miss it _that_ much." She hides it in her room and wants to scream in his ear, but then she remembers she has a hangover from last night. She kicks him a couple times but he doesn't budge. "This is boring." Gold leaves his room, and passes the living room. "Hmm, Mom got up." She finds a note on the kitchen table.

/Gold, Yusuke, went out for a couple days, be back later. Love Mom./ Gold feels comfortable being in the house for only a day.

She takes some Aspirin to get rid of her headache. The bottle says it takes 20 minutes for a headache to go away. So she lies in her bed for an hour.

"Gold, Gold! Where the hell is it? I know you took it!" His screams waking Gold up half way. He goes in her room, "Gold, I know you took it and you pushed me off the bed!"

She is still half-asleep, "Screw you."

"Screw you? What! You were the one who came in my room, stole my gel, and pushed me off my bed! I could kill you!" Gold just yawns and closes her eyes. "Err. Get out of bed and give me back my hair gel!" She pulls her pillow out from under her and puts it on top of her head so she can't hear him. "Err, she hasn't even listened to a word I've said." He grabs the pillow and starts hitting her with it. "How you like them apples. Ha, can you hear me now?" She finally wakes up all the way.

"Can't a person get some sleep? Two days in a row someone wakes me up."

He gets a grin on his face, "Oh, so your boyfriend slept over two nights ago." For that comment, Gold picks up the closest solid object she finds and throws it at him, hitting him on the head. "Ow. Tell me where my hair gel is! Get off your lazy ass and give it to me. I can't go out with my hair like this." Gold sees him for the first time without gel in his hair. It isn't brushed and more hair falls in his face than normal.

She finally gets out of bed. "I'll give it to you on one condition." He thinks about it for a moment.

"What is it?" He starts getting a little impatient.

When Gold is ready to continue, she smirks. "You have to tell Koenma to not send Hiei over here anymore."

He is about to say 'no' but then he realizes that is the only way to get his gel back. "That's it? That's all I have to do. That's a breeze. Ok where's my gel?"

When he says that, Gold starts cracking up. "I'm not that stupid. You think that I'm stupid enough to give you the gel first so you do the favor I asked." Gold gets up. "We'll finish this conversation when I finish peeing."

When Gold is finished in the bathroom, she finds Yusuke searching her room. She knows he won't find it because it's in her dresser behind her underwear and bras. "Go ahead, search. It's not in my room." He doesn't believe a word Gold says. Then he gets close to the dresser. He opens the draw and sees her bras and underwear.

"Ew, you nasty pervert, you had it in your underwear." Before he could take it, Gold grabs it and runs out of the room.

"Catch me if you can." She looks behind, sticking her tongue out at him. Gold runs around the house. Yusuke runs after her. She runs through the kitchen, than in the hall.

His room is the next room to run in. Yusuke corners Gold. "Now I got you." He runs at her, but she jumps over his head. Yusuke runs in the wall. Gold runs out of the room, closing the door behind her so it makes it harder for him to catch. Next, Gold runs in the living room and right when she is about to go in the bathroom and lock it, she bumps into something.

"Koenma wants to see you." Gold looks up and see non-other than Hiei!

Yusuke comes running in and found the gel on the floor. "I got it. Ha ha ha." He holds his hand that isn't holding the gel, making it into a victory sign.

"What idiotic thing are you doing?" He is standing in the same spot expressionless.

"Oh, hi Hiei. What brings you here?" Yusuke just realizes Hiei is here.

"Hn." He starts to walk away, but Gold gets in front of him, stop him from moving forwards.

"You should have decency to wait for us."

"Hn." He stops and waited. Thank goodness Gold doesn't take long to get ready. She is afraid he will leave.

Yusuke gets dresses then puts his hair-gel on and now is ready. Gold finishes five minutes after him and they are all ready.

Gold starts to walk to where the portal was before. "So Hiei, why does Koenma wanna me?" He doesn't answer her. "Fine, be mean." She sticks her tongue out at him. She decides to talk to Yusuke instead. "So Yusuke, tell me why are you even friends with this creep."

He knows Gold doesn't like Hiei, so all he can do is shrug his shoulder and say, "I don't know." To get off the topic Yusuke asks, "I didn't have time to have breakfast. Could we get a bite to eat before we see the toddler?"

"I'm all for it." This is the first good idea Yusuke has that Gold has seen - skipping the toddler's annoying lectures.

Hiei just keeps walking. "Do as you wish." And then he vanishes.

"I'll never get him. Yusuke, I was wondering. What's more important - Going to Koenma's or eating?"

"Everyone knows the answer to that. Eating of course!" He says it with excitement.

"Yea, that's the kinda attitude we need. Now let's get a bite to eat. But where do we go?"

"We could get some coffee at Dunkin Donuts."

Gold jumps up in joy at the word Donuts. "Oh and we could get a dozen donuts or a couple dozen!"

Gold scares him. "Um, Yea, sure, I guess."

The two of them eat donuts and have coffee. A half-hour later they finish. "Mmm. That was good." Gold finishes her coffee. "Wasn't there something we were supposed to do after we ate?" Gold has forgotten that Koenma wants to see her.

"I thought we were going to the arcade." He's forgotten about it, too. "There's one a couple of blocks away from here."

They walk a couple of blocks when Gold realizes what she has to do, "Oh my God. Koenma's. We needed to go to Koenma's." She panics a little, but then she gets her cool back. "Oh well."

"Did you wanna go there to Koenma's, cause I really don't wanna go." He acts calm like that was his plan from the start.

"Yea, sure we'll go when we're done." They walk to the arcade. Gold is great at games especially your favorite, DDR. They have a lot of racing games and old school games, like pinball. They have fighting games, shooting games, racing games, computer poker games, slots, crane games, sport games, ski ball, foos ball, air hockey, pool tables, DDR and a lot more games.

Gold and Yusuke battle it out in the racing games and Gold wins most of the time. Then she has a dance-off with Yusuke on DDR. Yusuke can't get any of the moves right.

Gold sees the air hockey table not being used so she pulls Yusuke to the table, "Ohh, lets play air hockey." At home she would make bets with Amaya that if she had won, she could skip school and not get in trouble for doing so. Of course she was the champion. But there were a couple times when Gold didn't win and the bet was that if Amaya wins then Gold has to go to school without complaining.

"Yusuke, if I win, you have to tell Koenma to stop sending Hiei over." Gold tries so hard, she can't stand Hiei or at least she tells herself that.

"Not again with this. Fine but what if I win? What would you do for me?" Yusuke says it with so much calm in his voice that Gold becomes nervous.

Gold wants to send out as much confidence as possible. "I doubt that would happen, but go ahead make your bet."

"Fine, let me think... Hmm" He pretends to think for a second. "I got it!" Gold doesn't like his cocky attitude. "If I win, you have to be hand cuffed to Hiei for two weeks!"

"What!" Gold thinks it over and comes to the conclusion that she will win. "I accept." The both of them shake hands. Then Gold put the money in the air hockey machine and get ready. "You ready to get beat by a woman?" Gold is staring at him intensely.

"I was born ready." He stares at her intensely, also.

The two of them are ready. The puck shoots out. "Let's begin."

Gold hits it first to the left of him. He hits it back, but she hits it hard and the first goal is made by Gold. "The first one to ten wins." The second round lasts for 2 minutes. Gold scores again. "Getting nervous are we?"

Yusuke makes the next score. The score is 2-1.

Ten minutes later the score is close. It is 8-9 Yusuke in the lead. "Damn Yusuke's ahead by one. I can't let him win." Gold forgets about the bet. The only thing keeping her from losing is her pride. Her pride won't allow him to win. This is either the last round or the second to last round, Gold hopes for the second to last round.

Gold starts the round OK, trying to find a spot where he is opened. She finds the spot; he isn't guarding the left side. She hits it in that direction and it goes in. The score is 9-9 tied all or nothing, lose or win. This is the round that counts.

"You got lucky; I gave that to you so this could be the deciding round. I won't go easy on you this time." He isn't lying when he says he wants this to be the deciding round.

"Good, I won't go lightly on you either. You nervous?" Gold wants to exert as much confidence as possible again. "You know, I work better under pressure. I always give my opponent five free points so they don't loose that bad."

"We talked so much already, I don't think my attention span can take it." They are standing at their goals, guarding it with their lives. "Ready." They shout at the same time, "Begin!"

Yusuke starts; he hits it to the left of her. 10 minutes of hitting and no scoring goes by. The two of them are getting a little tired but they still had the puck going. Gold almost screws up, but she catches it just in time. --I got him, he's not guarding the right of him.-- She hits it hard to the right, but Yusuke hits it right back to her and before she knows it, Yusuke scored.

9-10 Yusuke wins

"I won, I won, and according to the bet you have to be hand cuffed to Hiei for two weeks." He makes his victory sign.

Gold is stunned, she can't move. "How? How could I lose? But I had that. I would have won."

"Come on, I think Koenma is pissed at us already." She still can't move. "Come on Gold, Koenma is gonna kill us." Yusuke hits her on the head and she snaps out of it.

"I hate you!" Gold storms out of the arcade. "Which way to Koenma's?"

"I hate you, too. It's that way." He points tot the left.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Koenma's Assignment

Gold starts walking again to Keonma's without getting sidetracked. The rest of the walk is silent, Gold doesn't know what to say to him after her defeat.

They arrive at Koenma's and he looks like he's about to kill Gold. "Where the hell were you two? I sent Hiei five hours ago. He came back and told me that you both ditched here to go eat." Hiei and Kurama are there, too. Hiei is sitting in his normal spot on the windowsill and Kurama is just standing.

--I'm gonna kill Hiei the next chance I get.-- Gold is so mad.

--Hn, it's not my fault you and your brother just don't listen.-- Hiei is in Gold's mind again. She gives him a death glare.

Koenma just keeps yelling on. "That was completely stupid. What if it was an emergency?" He sees Gold glaring at Hiei. "Are you eve paying attention to me Gold?"

Koenma snaps her out of your glare. "Yea, what, oh yes." She doesn't hear what he said before. The only thing she knows is that he is yelling at her.

Yusuke is used to Koenma yelling at him cause this isn't the first time he has ditched out. "What do you mean 'If it was important'?"

Koenma is getting even more pissed that Gold still doesn't pay attention. "It's not a case. What I really wanted is for Gold to go with Hiei and Kurama to train today, but it's too late for that. You'll just have to train tomorrow."

She hears the words 'train' and 'Hiei' imagines Hiei cutting her arm off if she doesn't do something right or she pisses him off.

--Thanks for the idea, baka onni.-- Gold looks at Hiei, this time nervously.

"Um, sorry koenma, I can't. I just remembered that I have a, um a dentist appointment." She runs out of the office. Everyone else tries to follow her, but can't keep up with her. Gold thought she was home free but she realized someone is next to her. It is Hiei. He sticks his foot out and trips her. She falls, but before hitting the ground, Hiei grabs the back of her shirt. He carries her on his shoulder, is very uncomfortable. "Put me down!" She kicks and screams like a little girl.

"If it was up to me, you would have been dead the first time out opened your big mouth, baka onni." He walks back to Koenma's office with Gold screaming. He puts her down and goes back to the windowsill.

Koenma at this point is furious with Gold. "I'm not in the mood for you, Gold. You arrived here five hours ago late, you didn't pay any attention to me and you tried to run away."

Lectures annoy her. If only Hiei didn't stop her, she would have been home free. Yusuke applauds Gold. He likes that fact that they have yet another thing in common.

Koenma clears his throat, "Gold, if you are not in my office tomorrow at 10:30 am, you will be in deep trouble. Hiei and Kurama will be training you. If you are not here, your head will be on my wall."

Gold isn't scared of him, but she doesn't want to start any more trouble. "Yea, sure, I gotcha, my head on your wall."

"Fine, then you may leave now." Gold, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama leave the office and walk through the portal.

"Gold, When you're done with your training, the deal will start." He is talking about the being handcuffed to Hiei.

"Fine." Hiei doesn't know the deal involves him.

"Oh, yea, Gold how does it feel to be up on Koenma's 10 most wanted list?" Yusuke is so proud of her.

"I guess it feel kinda cool." She looks over to Kurama, who looks like he has something to say. "What's up Kurama?"

He looks a little embarrassed. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, Gold?" He blushed as he asked.

Gold hasn't spent any time with him and she thinks it would be cool. "Sure, I'll come. Oh, yea and I say later we all go out to a club. You, Yusuke, even Hiei, and me, we could just party. I saw this club while I was walking to the arcade." She hasn't been in a club in about two months.

Hiei starts walking away. "Sorry, I don't party." Before he has a chance to say another word, Gold stops him.

"Come on Hiei, even you could come to a club. It'll be fun." He pushes her out of the way, but she stops him again. "Come on, you don't have to dance. You could drink or sit or something. Please come." Gold really wants to get to know the gang better.

"If I go to this club, then tomorrow when we train I could chop your arm off if you do something wrong." He just stands there looking forwards.

Gold is afraid that something like that would happen. But maybe she might see another side like she did when he baby-sat her. "Deal." They come to an agreement. If he goes to the club and tomorrow Gold screws up, bye bye arm.

"I hate to interrupt but we have to go, Gold." Hiei just walks away from the group. Then leaves. "It's 3:00."

"Yea, we'll leave around 9:00, but I wanna get ready about 7:30. Yusuke, We'll see yea later." Gold and Kurama start walking to his house.

"When we get to my house, call me Shuuichi, ok? And my mom doesn't know my real name or about Spirit World and things involving that." They're outside his house when he finishes.

"Yea, Shuuichi. It's the same as my mom." Kurama opens the door.

"Hello Mother." He says it in the sweetest voice she has ever heard.

There is a woman coming out of what looks to be a kitchen. She is tall with long brown hair and brown eyes. She is holding a pan filled with homemade cookies. "Hello honey and I see you have a friend over. Just in time for some cookies."

Kurama takes the cookies from her. "Mother, you shouldn't get out of bed." He helps her to lie on the couch. "We'll take the cookies to my room." Gold can tell he cares a lot about his mother more than anything in the world.

They arrived in his room. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Gold sits on his bed.

He gets a little embarrassed by the compliment, "Thanks."

Gold looks at his room and sees roses all over. "Nice room." Gold likes it, but at the same time she will never live in a room like this. "So, why did you invite me over anyway?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better before we train tomorrow."

He sits on the bed next to her. "Before you get to know me better I have a question or two for you." He nods and she continues. "How does a nice guy like you hang out with people like Hiei or my brother?"

He has a smile on his face while he answers her. "Things aren't always as they seam. Before my mother had me, I was a bandit in Demon World called Yoko Kurama. But some guys damaged me greatly, so I had to hide in Human World. I was supposed to hide as the child Shuuichi Minamino, until my strength came back. My mother brought me up and raised me to be the kind and gentle human as I am now. But Yoko is still in me."

"What about Hiei. How did you become friends with that annoying Hiei?" Gold shutters at the word 'friend'.

"Well he tracked me down and we were kind of 'Partners in Crime'."

"You two partners in crime? Ha. Don't make me laugh." Gold gets up, walks to the window, and stares outside. "So did you want to ask me something?"

Kurama gets up, walks over to there, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Yea, I was wondering, you said you hate Hiei, but then why did you invite him to go to the club?"

Gold finds herself blushing a little. "Well, I do hate him, but he's part of this group. So he should come and do group thing like going to a club."

"So then what about Kuwabara?" Gold looks at him like he's crazy.

"Are you kidding. I hate Kuwabara. I could kill him."

He has a look on his face that says she screwed up. "I thought you hated Hiei. How is he different from Kuwabara?"

Gold sits back on the bad not looking at Kurama. "He just is. Shut up!" She knows he got her. She knows he is right. So she just sits in silence.

Kurama brakes the silence. "Do you want a drink?" He is still at the window and Gold is still at the bed.

"Yea, I'll take a coke." He walks out the door, leaving Gold all alone for a minute. "I do hate Hiei. I'll kill him, too. He could just rot in hell for all I care."

Kurama returns with her coke and his drink. "Here's you drink." She takes the drink.

"Thanks." They spend the rest of the time talking. "What time is it?"

He looks at the clock. "It's 7:15."

Gold gets her shoes on. "I should go. I'll see you later. Come by our house like about 8:45 and don't forget to look cool." She walks out of his room through the living room, "Bye Ms. Minamino, bye Shuuichi." She leaves the house and walk home.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Before u start reading i would love it if u would consider to review at the end

Chapter 8

A Night at Club Kamehameha

Gold arrives at her house and the door is locked. She yells at the top of your lungs, "Yusuke, I told you not to lock the door. Open the door dammit." Once she gets frustrated more, he comes to the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." He opens the door and Gold sees him in sweats and a T-shirt and food in his hand.

"You have to get ready, we're going to a club. Dress nice!" She says while walking to her room.

"You don't call this nice?" Yusuke responds. Gold knows he's kidding so she ignores him and walks in her room to get ready.

She takes a shower that takes five minutes and you blow-dry her hair. When she finishes drying her hair, she straightens it, putting it in a high ponytail. She puts on a blood red tank top with a white skirt that goes a little above your knees, black shoes that criss-crossed up her leg. She wears black and white half gloves that run to her elbows, black choker and a belt with a chain. She paints her nails blood red to match her shirt. Her eyes have black eyeliner with red eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wears her eyebrow ring since it is a special occasion.

"I think I'm ready." She looks at herself in the mirror. Gold looks wonderful. She walks out the door and starts walking down the steps and hears the clanking of her shoes. "This is why I don't look nice every day. It's so damn annoying." When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she sees Yusuke and Kurama both in jeans. Yusuke has a white shirt and Kurama has a red shirt. "I thought I told the shrimp to come." Then Gold sees Hiei standing outside in black pants and a blue shirt. Everyone figures she sees him so they don't bother saying anything.

Both Yusuke and Kurama stare at her in awe. But then Yusuke snaps out of it, "You don't mind if I brought Kayko with me, do you?" Yusuke doesn't want Gold to get pissed off.

"Yea, of course I mind. You're the only one with a date." Gold has to say it in the most sarcastic way ever and Yusuke gets the message.

Five seconds later Kayko appears outside of the window near Hiei. She is wearing a pink tank top with a black skirt that goes down to her ankles.

Gold look at her watch, "It's almost nine, we should get going." Gold says while she walks out the door that the rest of the gang follows her out of. While walking, Yusuke says "Out of this whole plan, you made one mistake. Id's?"

"The bad part is my fake Id's are somewhere in the US. The good news is you don't need Ids to get in a club in Japan." Yusuke has never been in a club before; he's only seen them on TV. Before Gold came here, she did some research on clubs in Japan. The information that she got told her that as long as there aren't any drugs in the club, people over 14 can get in and that means that they can get in.

They arrive at Club Kamehameha and have no problem getting in the club. The music is beating, people are dancing, and the other people are just having fun. The song that's playing is 'Work It' by Missy Elliot. To the right of you are little spots where people can just hang out. In the spot are a couple of table and seats; up from that is the bar. Gold sits at one of the tables.

The next song the DJ mixes is 'London Bridges' by Fergie. Gold gets bored of sitting there, "Kurama, wanna dance?" He nods and takes her to the dance floor. To follow her, Kayko takes Yusuke's hand and pulls him to the dance floor as well.

Gold dances with Kurama for some of the time. "I'm gonna get a drink, you could stay here if you want." Gold goes to the bar and Kurama is in the dance floor having the time of his life.

She sits at the bar. "What can I get for you, honey?" The bar tender is cute. He looks about 20 years old, has brown hair with bangs that covers his forehead.

"Screw Driver." Gold sees him making the drink in front of her. He gives her the drink and she looks over to the table where her stuff is and sees Hiei there alone. Gold walks to the table and Hiei is looking at all the people on the dance floor. "Mind if I join you?" Gold wait for him to answer

All he says is "Hn." So she just sits next to him. "Is there any thing you want, baka?

Gold takes the first sip of her drink. "Yea, wanna dance when I'm done with my drink?"

"No." He's still looking at the dancers. She chugs down the rest of the ScrewDrivers.

Gold finds the drink to her liking, so she wants as much as she can get. "I'll be right back." She gets up and walks over to the bar.

The same bar tender looks at her, still remembering what she had the last time, he says, "Do you want something else or a Screw Driver?"

"I'll have the Screw Driver." The drink is one of the best she's ever had, so you decide not to have other drink, least not now.

The bar tender decides to make a conversation while making her drink. "This is the first time I've seen you in this bar." He has a raspy deep voice that she thinks he is kind of sexy.

"Yea it is. I just moved here last week." She sees him putting Vodka and then he put in orange juice.

"Oh, how do you like it here in Tokyo? Where did you come from?"

"Tokyo is really nice. I'm not used to the city; I lived in a small town in New Jersey in America. Not a lot happened there, not like here." He gives her the drink and they continue chatting. They chat for about a half-hour and during that time ever 3 minutes Gold has another screwdriver. So that means she had 8 ScrewDrivers after the first two. In total that would make 10 ScrewDrivers.

When she is done drinking, Gold sees Hiei still sitting all alone. She decides to walk over to him. "Come on Hiei. Let's dance." Before he can answer, Gold pulls him to the dance floor just in time for the song to end and a new one to start. The song that is playing now is 'Drop it like its Hott' by Snoop Dogg.

Gold is dancing while Hiei is just standing on the dance floor not moving an inch. That song finishes and the next one to play is '1, 2, Step' by Ciara. She's dancing her ass off and he's just standing there. Then 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul comes on. Gold gets pumped up from dancing, she starts grinding with Hiei. He gets scared of her because he's never seen someone grind or someone who danced with him, so he starts to back away from up bumping into at least five people on his way to his seat.

She realizes he's off the dance floor when she hears someone fall because he runs and trips into a guy. Gold follows him to the seats.

She reaches him and sees the back of him but she can tell that he's back to his expressionless face. "Remind me never to go to another club in my life." Gold iss speechless, all she does is turn him around to face her. When he's facing her, she runs up to him, going for a deep kiss. The kiss lasts for ten seconds then Hiee pulls back. For the first time ever, Gold sees him with a surprised look on his face that makes him look terrified. Gold doesn't have time to react to his shocked look, the next thing she does is faint.

Gang POV

As Gold falls to the ground Hiei catches her, still with the terrified look on his face. He brings her to the table and sits her on the chair with her head lying on the table like a pillow. He sits next to Gold's unconscious body and tries to figure out if that happened.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kayko join Hiei at the table. "What happened with Gold?" Yusuke had a surprised look on his face.

Hiei comes back to his expressionless face. "Too much to drink." He looks over to the empty Screw Diver glass that Gold left here to get more to drink.

Kurama looks at his watch that he brought. "Wow, it's getting late. It's 2:00. We have to train here tomorrow, don't forget that."

Kurama carries her unconscious body back to her house bridle style and places her on her bed.

Your POV

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Yusuke screams while coming in her room. "You have to train today. It's 9:45, you have to be at Koenma's at 10:30." He pulls the covers off and throws them on the floor.

"O way." (AN – I really hope u kno that means 'go away' I like to make Gold mumble a lot cause I do it all the time and its fun) Gold mumbles to him. She finally wakes up ten minutes later. "I hate you. Ow, why does my head hurt so much?" She forgets she drank so much last night.

"Here, before you go take this. It'll stop your headache." He tosses her Alieve. (The medicine) He gets out of her room so she can get ready.

She gets dressed and eats breakfast in 20 minutes, which leaves her with 15 minutes to get to Koenma's. she leaves the house alone and arrive there in 10 minutes.

"You're early by five minutes. Now lest just see how far you get today in your training." Koenma opens a portal. "This will lead you to your training area." Gold steps through the portal.

End Chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

Before u start reading i would love it if u would consider to review at the end

Chapter 9

Gold's Undressing Secret

When Gold steps through the portal, she sees a huge fighting area. She also sees Hiei and Kurama walking towards her. "Hello Gold." Kurama said in his normal sweet voice. Hiei's just standing there unpleasant as normal. "First, we will see how strong you are and then we will get you to try to awaken your powers. Any Questions?" She shakes her head no. "Ok then we'll start right away."

Gold walks around the arena getting to know her surroundings. "Can I have a one on one match with someone?" Gold stops when she see a water fountain, so she takes a sip.

"Yea, I'll be your opponent." Gold turns around and sees Hiei.

Kurama comes running after Hiei looking worried "I don't think that will be wise Hiei. You're gonna have to help her control her powers. I'll fight you, Gold."

Gold is glad Hiei isn't gonna fight her, cause he would probably chop herr head off with his sword. "Good lets get started. Oh yea, before I forget, I brought my MP3 player." Gold puts it near Hiei and played it on full blast. It was pretty loud. She chooses the song 'Another Brick In The Wall' by Korn. When she is ready, Gold and Kurama stand in the middle on the arena and Hiei with watching her. "Don't go easy on me, Kurama. Just remember I'm not an average girl when it comes to fighting." They both go in a stance at the same time.

Hiei is the referee of them. "Ready?" He pauses long enough to get her nervous. "Go!" Kurama starts to run at her. He tries punching her, but Gold caught it just in time to put her arm up and block it. He tries to go for her head but she catches his fist just in time and brings him so she can punch him in the jaw. The impact of the punch throws him to the wall but he springs back and lands. When she sees him, he has blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Gold, you're much stronger than I thought." Gold and him both go back into their stances.

"Don't tell me you went easy on me." Gold doesn't want him to go easy on her so she is a little pissed off.

"That was just a warm-up." The warm-up takes as long as the song. The next song to play is 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed. That is the song that gets her pumped up.

"Ok, just bring it." Gold tells him that she's ready and to come at her. So he does, he runs at her like before, but right before he reaches her face, he vanishes and appears behind her. She catches his punch, let's it go and trips him. He falls to the floor and she throws her fist at his head but he pushes it out of the way and gets up. He then punches her in the face making Gold stumble backwards. He sees even more chances to hit her and goes for it. He punches her stomach, and kicks her leg so she looses balance. She gets her balance back and then she backs up to the wall. He's about 20 feet away from her and starts to walk over to her.

She has blood running down her mouth so she spits it out. "I never thought you would be that good. I'll use most of my strength." She grins and takes off your shirt to reveal a bra.

"Um... Gold?" Kurama and Hiei both get scared of her. They both have a look on their faces like OO. Kurama is speechless but Hiei could think of a couple things to say, "This is not a strip club!" He starts to yell at Gold.

She forgets that Hiei is there, but it doesn't matter. "Let me explain." She pauses for a second to realize the song changed to 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers. "This bra was made special for me by my friend Amaya. She makes training clothes for me like my shirt, pant, underwear, bra, socks, and sneakers. My shirt and pants are 50 pounds each. I brought with me shorts that is 20 pounds that I'm gonna change into. My bra and underwear are each 15 pounds and my socks and shoes are 10 pounds each." You finish explaining. A few seconds later she is looking into Hiei's eyes, which are the most gorgeous eyes ever, when the song says, "It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, only a kiss." When that part in the song plays, Hiei gets a little nervous look in his eye.

Kurama interrupt her stare. "So you wear training clothes? Now it makes sense. I could tell you were hiding something, but I didn't think of that till you … um…took your shirt off."

"You didn't think about my bra until I showed you. I doubt that." She is just playing, but his face turn bright red.

"Instead of stripping for us, you should get back to your fighting so I could fight you." Hiei is getting impatient with them.

"Fine, but give me a second." She takes her pants off and puts on shorts. Again they both look at Gold like OO. "Ok, I'm ready. Lets get this over with before I get bored and leave you."

Gold walks back to the middle of the arena. Kurama starts walking towards her, "Gold, I think that's enough. All I needed to see was a little bit of your skill. You'll have a regular training season with Yusuke and Kuwabara." Gold sees Hiei walking towards her and Kurama starts walking away from her.

"Hn, I'll be more than happy to train her now." He has an evil grin on his face. Then he goes back to his normal expressionless face. "Close your eyes."

Gold looks at him weirdly, "Huh? What?"

"Baka, I said close your eyes." He yells at Gold, but she closes her eyes like he told her to, before he gets even madder.

End Chapter 


	10. Chapter 10

Before u start reading i would love it if u would consider to review at the end and also if u see this -- it just means thats its in someones mind (mostly Gold's)

Chapter 10

Hiei's Hell

Gold has no clue what he's gonna do, he might try to kill her for all she know. "Um, why do I have to close my eyes. Don't I need to see?" He doesn't answer so she keeps her eyes closed so he won't be pissed.

She hears a noise like footsteps coming towards her. When she realizes they were to close to block, she feels a fist hit her square in the cheek which makes her fly into the wall. Gold opens her eyes, about to kill him. "What the hell was that for. You don't hit a person when they can't see. What the hells the matter with you."

He just looks at her with his normal expressionless face. "In order for your powers to be awaken, you have to be aware of energy."

"Bullshit! You just wanna kill me, that's all." Gold gets up and walk over to the door. "Peace. I'm outta here." She hates the way he treats her. She has had enough. He isn't trying to train her. He wants to kill her.

In the corner of her eye she sees Kurama running towards her. "Wait Gold, Hiei's not lying. You have to be aware of energy in order to control your own."

Gold stops and thinks about it for a minute --If that is true, then why didn't Hiei tell me he was gonna attack me--

--Baka, if I told you then it wouldn't make you any stronger.-- Hiei enters her mind again.

--I told you to stay the hell outta my mind.-- Gold walks to where the portal was before.-- Now how the hell do I get outta here?-- She looks around the room, seeing nothing that would get her back home.

All of a sudden she feels herself being pulled back. "Baka onna. I don't have time to waste on a little girl like you." Hiei drops her on the floor. "You will train here until you can block me."

Gold is just about to accept his challenge by punching him, but Kurama interrupts, "I hate to interrupt you, but I have to take care of something." A portal opens up and Kurama walks threw it.

--Great, now there's nothing stopping Hiei from killing me--

--Great, now here's my chance to kill you-- Gold gets scared by his voice in her head threatening her. She gives a false smile that makes him have evil smile.

A moment later, the expression on his face turns to his normal mean look. "Ok lets get back to the torture."

"Torture for who? Ok lets get to the training."

Gold stands in the middle of the arena waiting for his instructions. "Close your eyes." She notices then that his voice is more relaxed than usual. Gold closes her eyes and drops that thought. "Clear your mind of all thought. Trust me I'll know if you don't clear your mind." He waits for her to clear the thoughts in her head then continues. "Listen to me, try to hear my footsteps when I come closer, sense where I am. You need to use your other senses. Once you do that, then we can get to the real training." After that he is silent. There is no moving for five minutes. Standing there, she tries to hear or feel him, but so far nothing. She thinks that he is he waiting for the right moment to attack her when she's not paying attention.

She hears a little tap. -- What was that?-- She hears it again coming closer, closer. Hiei's fist is an inch away from her face. She puts her hand up to block but hiei grabs her arm and knees Gold in the stomach.

She fall to the ground holding her stomach. "Ow. What the hell what that for? I thought I had you!"

"I'm just that good." She gets up and waits for the pain to stop hurting. "You had too many thoughts in your head. I told you to clear your mind of all thoughts. Don't think. It has to be an impulse." He doesn't yell, he gives her advice that a friend could give. She can't help but smile. "What the hell are you smiling at, baka."

Gold still has a smile on her face. "No, nothing. Let's get back to training." She drops the thought right after that. "I won't stop until I get this right." She stands again in the center of the arena, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

She stands there for 45 minutes, not moving an inch. She finally hears a small tap, but doesn't think anything of it. She keeps no thoughts in her head. Every time she hears them, they become closer and faster until the taps stops and she put her arm up to block Hiei's fist. His fist hits her arm. The force of the punch hitting her arm pushes her back a couple inches. She opens her eyes and sees Hiei's fist and her arm. "I did it? Oh my god! I did it I cant believe it!" Goldis shocked, but Hiei isn't. She jumps up and down, spins around and makes victory sign. (That's your victory dance)

"Good now lets get to the hard part." Hiei just walks away.

Her confidence goes straight out the door. "The hard part?" She can't believe that was easy. Every time she trained at home, she usually got all the moves on the first try, but here she got it right two tries later. Now what really makes her mad is the fact that Hiei didn't congratulate her.

"I said let's get back to training!" He says it in a mean and nasty voice. "You have to hit me and that will be your training for today."

"Is that it? What happened to training me for my powers or something?" Gold is just a tad confused.

"Shut up. You're supposed to be training not whining like a little girl." That pisses her off, so without a saying anything, she runs as fast as she can to kill him. She runs up to him and no more then an inch closer to him, he vanishes into thin air. "Baka onna, you have to be quicker than that." He reappears behind her, pulling his sword out. It's heading straight for her throat, but he stops it a centimeter away. She looks at him scared because he can kill her right now if he wants to. Gold stares at him for a minute worried. "I could kill you and shut you the hell up." After that there is silence for another minute. During the silence Gold hears your MP3 player. Oddly enough the song that is playing is 'She Will Be loved' by Maroon 5. A minute into the song she starts to blush, making Hiei even more pissed off. "Turn this fucking song off." He takes the sword away for her throat and puts it back in his sheath. She hurries to her player and changes the song which is 'My Boo' by Usher and Alicia Keys. Hiei gets impatient with she and starts walking over to her. "I got a better idea." He slowly unsheathes his sword; slowly she thinks he is after her, but he slams it into the MP3 player.

"What the hell was that. You killed my MP3 player. You bastard! I'll kill you!" He is right next to her so she decides to punch him. He's too fast for her so he vanishes and reappears 100 feet away from her. Gold charges at him in even more rage than before. "I WILL MURDER YOU!" He vanishes and appears behind her. He punches her and sending her flying into the wall and then she falls to the floor. Gold gets up and spits out the blood that's in her mouth. "You'll die, just wait." He vanishes and appears right in front of her. Gold can't move this time; she is too shocked at how fast he is. He takes his sword out and slashes her deep in the stomach. Gold screams in pain and agony, holding her stomach. She falls to her knees. "What the fuck?" He glares at her. She wipes the blood running down her face. After a minute trying to get her head straight, she stands up weakly.

Hiei turns around and starts walking to where the portal was before. Gold looks at him like he's insane. "Ah hell no!" Even though Gold is very weak from the blood loose, she runs over and tries to punch him. She doesn't succeed; he just steps to the side so she falls over when she misses.

"If you can't even hit me then what's the point of training you? You're just a waste. But tell me this: How can a weakling like you be related to the detective?"

Gold gets a huge anger vain. Before she can even think of what she's gonna do to Hiei, he punches her right in the face, sending her backwards and landing on her ass. She gets up weakly while watching him make a portal. "Have fun here."

He is about to step through to the other side when he notices something out of the corner of his eye coming right for his right arm. It goes straight into his arm. It is an arrow? "What's this?" He looks at Gold and she notices something in her hand. It's a bow. The bow and arrow are glowing yellow. She shot the arrow into his arm. The arrow that is in Hiei fades away. That's the last thing Gold remembers before she faint.

Blood is dripping down his arm. He's staring at she with a little grin. "I knew that would work. I told Kurama that if I train you then your power will be awaken." He picks Gold up and carries her on his shoulder. --I should bring her to Koenma's.-- He walks through the portal that was opened when she shot the arrow.

Hiei arrives in Koenma's office and Koenma sees her like this. "What the hell happen to Gold?" He didn't expecting her to come back unconscious.

"Her power drained her of all her energy."

"Take her to the ER."

Hiei brings Gold to the ER without saying a word. He places her on the bed. "I wasn't really gonna leave you there." He grins and leaves the room. The doctor comes in and operates on her. These are special energy doctors that take care of all the wounded victims in Spirit World.

End Chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

Before u start reading i would love it if u reviewed and also if u see this -- it just means thats its in someones mind (mostly Gold's)

Chapter 11

Together As One

Gold wakes up "Where the hell am I?" She looks up and sees that she's in a bed and she's not in the arena anymore. The door opens and Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and some lady with blue hair walk in.

"Oh good you're awake." Yusuke takes a chair and sits next to the bed. He's happy to see that Gold is better.

Out of nowhere, Kuwabara knocks Yusuke out of the way. "I was so worried about you. I'm gonna kill Hiei. Don't worry my love because I, Kuzuma Kuwabara the defender of love, will punish Hiei for his wrong doings." Gold and Yusuke both hit him over the head at the same time, knocking him out.

The lady with the blue hair steps over Kuwabara's body having a huge smile on her face. "Hello. I'm Botan. Yusuke told me so much about you."

Gold has never seen someone so perky in her life. "Um, hello I'm Gold." She sees Kurama leaving the room but she doesn't say anything.

Gold can tell Botan has something on her mind. "So is it true?"

Gold gets confused. "Is what true?" Before she answers, Kurama walks in with Hiei, which makes her have an even bigger smile then before.

"Is it true you like Hiei?" Gold, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara look at Botan weird and than everyone looks at her, but no one notices her blushing except Yusuke.

"Hell no! I hate him! I wanna kill the little midget! Wait. Why would you get that idea? Did someone tell you I like Hiei?" Before she can answer, everyone thinks about it for a second. At the same time everyone looks at Yusuke.

"What?" He has an evil grin on his face. He starts to walk towards the door. When he's out of everyone's way, he breaks into a run. Gold gets out of bed to chase him. She runs after him trying to kill him, following him into a hall. It isn't long until Yusuke screws up and hits a dead end - literally. He gets up and Gold sees a huge bump on his forehead where he hit the wall. He starts laughing nervously, "Ha ha ha. You're not gonna believe me when I tell you but Botan got me drunk and I told her that you like Hiei and you think he's hot." He laughs nervously again

" Ha Ha ha. You're right. I don't believe you." All of a sudden, Hiei's standing right next to her, as mad as ever. Gold and Hiei give each other the death glare, but they don't notice Yusuke's evil grin on his face. Yusuke sees that Gold's and Hiei's fists are an inch apart from each other. Yusuke out of no where takes handcuffs out and handcuffs them together with her right hand and his left.

Gold looks down at her wrists and sees the metal that attaches Gold and Hiei. "What the hell?" She tries to brake the handcuffs.

Yusuke runs off screaming, "I told you this would happen when you were done with your training. Peace." Then a portal opens up and he jumps through it. Hiei is as confused as ever. Gold starts running towards the portal dragging Hiei along. The last thing she sees is Yusuke giving her the finger.

Gold finally stops running which gives Hiei his balance back. She looks in his eyes and she can tell that he either wants her dead or he wants an explanation. "What the hell is going on, baka?"'

Now Gold gets a nervous laugh because she knows he will kill her when he finds out about the bet. "Um ha ha. You know this will be one of those things when we look back on and we will laugh. Ha ha I'm laughing already it's just that funny. Ha ha ha."

He doesn't look the bit like he's about to laugh. "Get on with it."

Gold still has a nervous laugh but she gets on with your story. "Ha Ha. Before we came to Koenma's yesterday, Yusuke and I went to the arcade. We made a bet that if I win he has to tell Koenma to tell you to not guard me anymore, but if he wins then we have to be handcuffed together for two weeks. Ha ha."

He crosses his arms and pulls her cuffed arm to his chest. "And I'm guessing that a weakling like you lost. And now I'm in the middle of this stupid bet."

Gold gets mad at the fact that he called her a weakling, but at the same time she knows she lost so she would be considered a weakling. "Yea, I guess." Gold looks down at the floor; depressed cause she can't look at anyone after she said something so horrible about herself.

"You guess?" Hiei gets irritated and unsheathes his sword. Gold gets nervous cause the last time he took out he cut her stomach deeply. But he doesn't use it on Gold; he tries breaking the handcuffs with his sword. But he doesn't succeed. "It looks like it's an unbreakable metal." After that he put the blade right up to her lower arm where the handcuffs are. "I could just chop your arm off and that will solve my problem."

Gold gets nervous but she has the courage to say this, "Instead of trying to kill me, shouldn't we um kinda go with this. I mean it's only for two weeks. I don't like this as much as you, but if I lost a bet I would at least do it. I would suffer but I would still do it. So suck it up and take it like a woman." Before Gold finish Botan comes out.

"Oh Gold I wan-" She sees Gold and Hiei handcuffed together. "So I was right, you do like Hiei and he likes you. Aww you make a great couple and I see that you want to cherish your love by being handcuffed together." Hiei unsheathes his sword and doesn't look least bit happy.

"If you want to keep your pathetic life I expect you to shut the hell up and get us out of these ridiculous cuffs!"

Gold is just there trying not to make it obvious that she is blushing. Botan tries to get them out of the cuffs but it just doesn't work. Botan looks worried; "I'm sorry Hiei. It just won't come off. Who ever did this to you really knows what he wants and he wants you two to be together." You can tell that she did try to take the cuffs off of you, but Hiei looks at her in disbelief.

Gold has to at least try to talk to Hiei. "Listen Hiei, don't kill Botan, she tried her best and her best wasn't good enough. So let's just go along with it. Once these cuffs are off, we can torture Yusuke."

Botan looks at her weird. "Yusuke handcuffed you?" She isn't the least bit surprised though. "Why did he do it?"

Before Gold gets a change to answer Botan, Hiei jumps in. "She's a weakling. She can't even win a simple two year old game." Gold gets an anger vain at him, and Botan is just looking as confused as ever.

"You try to beat Yusuke at air hockey!" Before Gold yell at him more, she begins her story. "Ok well it happened like this..." She tells her the story and she understands now.

"Oh I think I understand. Oh yea, I came here to tell you that Koenma needs to speak to you as soon as possible." She walks back, leaving Gold alone with Hiei again.

Gold doesn't make eye contact with him; she feel embarrassed and starts to blush while looking down at her feet. "Um about yesterday, I just wanted-" Hiei cuts her off.

"Don't" Obviously he knows that Gold wants to thank him for yesterday for the training, even though he was a complete and total asshole to her, she knew it would get her power out and it did. He starts to walk with her cuffed, walking a little behind but not enough for her to get pulled.

Gold swings her arms while you walk, but Hiei likes his arms just at his side. He stops her from swinging them. She gets irritated that she can't swing her arms so she walks on the other side of him and cross her arms.

Unfortunately his hand lands on her boob when she crosses her arms. She gets frustrated at him for putting his hand on there, though it wasn't his fault. "What the hell do you think your doing!" He blushes and takes his hand off her boob. The rest of the way is an awkward silence.

Gold arrives at Koenma's office. She walks through the doors and sees Botan, Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara. They look at her funny except for Botan. Unfortunately Kuwabara has to open his big mouth. "Why are you and Shorty handcuffed together? You weren't doing anything before you came here were you?" Gold and Hiei get the same idea, they run up to him and smack him a couple times, making him fall to the ground unconsciously.

"If I have to explain one more time, I will personally kill all of you." Everyone takes her threat seriously and doesn't talk about it again. "Botan said you want to talk to me?"

Koenma gets up from his chair and walks over up to Gold and stares her straight in the eye. "Yea, I want to talk about your power. We have to get you to control it. You will train more with Hiei." Gold groans at Koenma's command. "I know you hate it, but you are handcuffed to Hiei as we can see. It's just another training session with him. It can't be that bad."

--Wanna bet. It was living hell for me.-- She looks at the cuffs and hears a little "Hn." coming from Hiei so she looks up to Hiei's expressionless face.

Kurama joins in the conversation. "Exactly what happened while you were training?"

Before Gold can answer, Koenma jumps in. "Maybe we should watch the video."

Gold and Hiei both get anime sweat drops. "You taped it?"

"Yea, I didn't get to see you two while you were training so I had one of my ogres to record it." The TV in his office turns on.

Gold sees herself, Hiei and Kurama on TV. (I always wanted to be a star) She has to watch this hell over again. Luckily Koenma fast-forwards until the part where Hiei trains her. It gets to the point where Hiei kills her MP3 player. Since she was unconscious about five minutes after that happened, that memory was a blur. When she sees that part, she starts getting pissed off. Everyone sees her in rage. Hiei is just staring at the screen obviously not caring about her. Gold is about to kill him but he points his finger and says, "Look." Everyone looks at the screen to see the arrow shoot into Hiei's arm.

They see Gold has the bow in her hand. Even Gold is surprised; she had forgotten that part, too. "So that's my power?"

Hiei looks at Gold and he could tell that she still is mad at him so he didn't say anything. But Koenma speaks instead, "Yes, this is your power. By what I can see is that you have the Spirit Bow and Arrow. When Hiei brought you back here I was surprised that it drained you of all your energy."

Gold gives a confused look to Hiei in disbelief that he brought her here. Then she remembers that he slashes her in the stomach so she drops the confused look to give him a death glare while holding the spot where the wound is. --He probably brought me back here so it doesn't make him look bad.--

--Like I really care, baka onna.-- Again, Hiei is in her mind.

Instead of shouting in her mind, she shouts out loud. "Get the fuck out of my mind you asshole!"

All he does is "Hn" at her and crosses his arm, which pulls her arm up to his chest. You give him a death glare and he returns the death glare back to you.

"Are you done?" Koenma gets impatient with the both of them. To his command she lets him finish. "As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted, I will tell you the next time I want you to train. That is all, you may leave now and bother someone else."

As soon as Koenma says that, Hiei jets out the door dragging Gold behind him. A portal open and he steps through it, pulling her through.

He doesn't give her time to walk at the same pace as him. He walks as fast as a person running. Gold has no clue where they are. "Wait, where the hell are we going." He stops and thinks about it.

"Somewhere."

"Here, I got a place." Gold is talking about her home. "We can also kill Yusuke there, so it'll be good sleeping there for tonight."

Gold gets to the front door and takes out a key that she stole from Yusuke in the morning before she left to train. Gold unlocks the door. It is completely dark in the room. She turns on the lights and sees Yusuke sleeping on the couch peacefully. --It's not that late. It's only 11:00 PM.-- Gold and Hiei don't bother to wake him up. To get a little even, she takes Whipped Cream out from the frig and spray him with it. Gold makes him look like Santa; she makes the beard and everything. Gold gets bored of torturing him so she and Hiei walk to her room.

Gold gets in her room and wants to change out of her underwear and bra that she trained with. But she knows Hiei is right next to her and her hand is still cuffed so she can't her bra off. She can take her underwear off though. "You look, you die!" Gold gets underwear from her draw and takes the old nasty one off and put the clean one on. Thankfully Hiei didn't look at her. "You can look if you want now." All that's is left for she is to put on her pajama pants. When she finishes that, she's in the mood to do something. "You wanna watch a movie? You can chose if you want." she had brought a lot of movies with her. "There is Pirates of the Caribbean, Kill Bill vol. 1 and 2, Miss congeniality, American Wedding, Finding Nemo, Honey, My Cousin Vinny, Scary Movie 1-3, SWAT, Blow, Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Armageddon. Choose." Gold has more movies than that but those are the movies she is in the mood for.

"It doesn't matter. I don't watch movies." He waits patiently for her to choose.

"Um, I guess I'm in the mood for a funny and perverted movie. So I choose American Wedding."

Gold puts the movie in the TV that you brought.(even though it's a huge TV, you put it in a capsule, you know the think on DBZ where you can put whatever you want in it and it'll be contained in a small think like a pill. You also brought with you a couch that could fit two people comfortably) Gold and Hiei sit on the couch. The movie starts and he watches it but in a way that she can tell he doesn't want to be here. Gold loves American Wedding but she would never do any of the things they do in the movie especially something like the bachelor party. Gold finishes the movie and it's about 1:00 AM, but they are wide awake. Gold decides to put another movie on. She decided on Armageddon. She puts that DVD in and watches it.

30 minutes til the end of the movie Gold falls asleep. Hiei notices that she is asleep on his shoulder. --I thought she wanted to watch this movie. But I shouldn't wake her up.-- He goes back to watching it. Five minutes later, Gold snuggles on him (not sure if that sounds right) He blushes. --Why am I blushing. This isn't cute and plus I don't like cute things, she's so annoying.-- Gold puts the arm that isn't handcuffed on his chest, he blushes more. --I have to stop blushing.-- Every time he tells himself not to blush he blushes even more. --This is annoying. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!-- He gets out of breath from yelling at himself in his mind. He argues with himself until the end of the movie. He gives up trying to stop himself. He doesn't have a thought in his head for a minute. During that minute the credit songs comes up which is 'I Don't Want To Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith. The song catches his attention so he listens to the song.

'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, Far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Well, every moment spent with you, Is a moment I treasure' As the song plays, he hears Gold breathing with a smile on herr face, which makes him smile and blush even more. He stares at her thinking of how happy she looks now in her dream. --She must be really having a good dream. She looks so peaceful, it's mesmerizing.--

'I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing, 'Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing' He's stares at her trying not to wake her.

'Lying close to you, Feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing, Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, And I just wanna stay with you, In this moment forever, forever and ever' He listens to the song carefully still staring at her. He blushes madly not knowing what to do. --Why am I blushing.-- He is confused as hell, but still not moving an inch, trying not to wake the up the girl that's sleeping on him. --I've never seen a girl that peacefully so happy when asleep.--

'I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss, Well, I just wanna be with you, Right here with you, just like this, I just wanna hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time' Gold is still asleep on his shoulder. Without waking her up, he gets the remote from her and turns the TV off. He puts his arm around Gold and pulls her closer to him. He falls asleep five minutes later, holding her like there's no tomorrow.

End Chapter 


	12. Chapter 12

Before u start reading i would love it if u would consider to review at the end

Chapter 12

First Day of School

Gold wakes up and she finds Hiei's arm around her waist. Her free hand is around his neck. Freaked out, Gold jumps up pulling Hiei along with her. Confused, Hiei asks, "What happened? Is there anything wrong, baka?"

"Um no." Her reasoning for her arms around each other is she had to get comfortable on the couch.

All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door. "Gold, I just got off the phone with Mom, who woke me up for that matter. She said she enrolled you in school and you start today."

"What!" Gold and Hiei look at each other then the cuffs. "Um what about the bet. You'll put it off for me to go to school or should I skip and stay with short?"

Yusuke opens the door finally. "No, the bet is still on and you're not skipping you first day."

Moaning and groaning, Gold says, "But that's just not fair and when have you cared about school?"

"It just so happened that I changed my whole look on school. It's not so bad. You should give it a shot." He is trying not to crack up while saying it, but he doesn't fool her or Hiei.

Gold decides to say something sarcastically. "Yes, you're so right. I love school. I mean, it's the best place to be. It's so opprotunalist." They both look at Gold weirdly.

"Opportunalist?" They have no clue what that means.

"Look it up." She snaps back. (Don't really look it up I just made that word up.)

"Yea sure ok. Let's get back to what I came here to tell you." He pauses for a moment and hands Gold a uniform. "Put this on. You have to wear this." It's a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow scarf and a blue skirt that would go down to her knees.

Gold holds up the skirt in disbelief that she has to wear it. "Um Yusuke?" He gives her a peace sign and leaves the rooms expecting her to kill him for making her wear a skirt that she didn't like.

Gold yells at the top of your lungs "Yusuke, there is no way in hell I am wearing this ugly skirt in a school and there is no way in hell I am going to school with Shorty here!" She looks over to Hiei, and he is just staring into space. "Aren't you gonna complain. I mean you have to go to school with me." He expressing finally turns back to normal, expressionless. "If I just lost a bet, I would at least do what I am supposed to do instead of complaining." (Sorry to interrupt but I would like to say this about Gold 'Ya just got served')

"Fine, but at least you said something other than 'hn'"

"Hn" Gold makes a fist and is about to punch him when he says, "I won't look."

"Fine Mr. Short-Smarty-Pants. How do you expect me to get this through the arm that's handcuffed?"

Smirking at her, he has a face that says, 'I'm glad you asked'. He takes her shirt and rips the sleeve up to the neck. "Now put it on and sow it back together." He throws it back to her.

"I don't know how fricken to sow. You asshole, you just ruined the shirt." Gold looks at the shirt and ponders about something. "What if I don't have a shirt, then I can't go to school. Hiei you are a genius!" Excited, Gold hugs him, but he pushes her off him and she falls to the floor next to him.

"I said put it on and sow it back together, baka onna."

Disappointed, Gold gets up. "You know I have you." Underneath her breath she says, "Since he ripped it, he should sow it back together" Gold thinks about what she just said and picture him stabbing her to death with the needle. "Never mind." She says aloud, making Hiei a little confused. She puts the shirt on, and sows it back together. It doesn't come out great, all the thread is sticking out of the sides and some of it is not even covered by it. Gold puts on her skirt and shoes and she brushes your teeth.

Gold is ready for her first day of school, which is in her opinion, is almost as worse as is she were to train with Hiei again. They walk down the stairs to see Yusuke at the bottom.

Yusuke looks at her strangely. "Um, I love your um shirt."

Gold gives him a sarcastic smile. "I'm making a fashion statement."

"Right, ok let's go." He doesn't give her or Hiei time to have breakfast, she rushes out the door.

Gold, Hiei, and Yusuke walk to school. This part of town looks familiar, Gold remembers it from when she was following Yusuke trying to make him believe she is his sister. They get to school and see everyone staring at her, Hiei, and Yusuke nervously, getting out of her way. All these eyes on Gold are making her feel uncomfortable, but she doesn't show it.

"You should go to the attendance office. I'll show you where it is."

He leads Gold in the school. Gold walks through the school halls, looking in each classroom. That reminds her of her school back home. The memory of her walking down the halls triggers in her mind. Seeing couples kissing and holding hands as they go to their lockers and to their classes. There would also be students getting yelled at by teacher, the teachers would be yelling at her most of the time and giving the 'You could make something out of yourself' speech. But this school she's at now, it's different, it's quiet.

Gold gets to the attendance office and sees Kayko and a secretary. "Kayko, do me a favor." Before she could answer him, a guy who looks to be about 50, walks in the office and taps Yusuke over the head with a book.

"Mr. Urameshi, class begins in four minutes. I expect you to be in homeroom."

The guy walks out of hearing distance. So Yusuke says under his breath, "I'm just thinking I might have to skip."

Kayko gets ready to hit him over the head for saying that, but she sees her being uncomfortable at a new place. "You could at least stay in class so you can show your sister the school and where to go. Wait that wouldn't be a good idea, I bet you will teach her all the classes to skip or where the best skipping places are. You know that's not a good for you, Yusuke. Which reminds me, you wanted me to do a favor?"

The only part Yusuke pays attention to is the last part. "Yea, take care of Gold wouldcha?" Before she can answer he dashes out the door leaving her and Kayko in shock. Hiei is just standing there expressionless.

As Yusuke is leaving, Kayko says "Uh Yusuke wait but I can't." He didn't pay attention to her. Now he is out of sight. "Oh great now let's get you to class."

"Great just what I love…school." She didn't listen to that comment. She walks up to the secretary's desk. "Miss, this is your new student." She points to Gold. "Um don't mind the guy next to her. We can't do anything about him." She makes it sound like Hiei isn't wanted. "Her name is Gold Urameshi."

The secretary hands her a paper that has Gold's name on it and her classes for the day. She gives Gold her schedule and she reads it "First period is Math, oh great. Next is Art, then Science, Social Studies, after that is lunch then Gym, English, and last thing of the day is Music. Good a class I love, the rest I can skip."

Kayko walks Gold and Hiei to her homeroom class. "Homeroom starts in a minute. Yusuke is in your homeroom and in most of your classes. The rest of the classes you have with Kuwabara and me."

Gold arrives to her new homeroom. "Mr.Takanaka, this is your new student." Kayko says in a sweet voice.

This was the teacher who was in the attendance office. "Oh yes. This is Yusuke's sister Gold. I hope you like it here in Tokyo." Gold just grins, she really doesn't like talking to teachers that much. Gold sees Yusuke making his way towards her. "And who is this fellow next to you?"

Kayko lets Gold explain about Hiei. "Um, he's um." How am I supposed to tell him I lost a bet and Hiei has to be handcuffed to me for two weeks Gold has to come up with a lie so she doesn't look stupid. "He's my lover. You see he loves me so much that he wants to protect me even when I'm in school. He handcuffed me so we can never part."

Yusuke, Hiei, Kayko, and even Mr. Takanaka look at her shocked as all hell. "What!" They all say at the same time.

Gold has to make him believe. "Isn't that right hunny?" Hiei is still in shock so she nudges him.

He snaps out of it, throws a fake smile on and says "Hn."

Gold has to come up with an excuse for his lack of words. "Yea, he doesn't talk that much." Mr. Takanaka just shakes it off and faces the class as the bell rings. Everyone takes his or her seats except Yusuke, Gold, and Hiei. Kayko leaves the room.

"Students, we are graced with a new student today. She might look familiar to you. Yusuke Urameshi is her brother. Her name is Gold Urameshi. I want you to be as nice to her as you are to your other classmates."

Everyone looks surprised. Yusuke takes his seat, which is the last one in the farthest row away from Mr. Takanaka's desk. "There is a seat next to your brother. You may take that seat and I'll get a seat for your boyfriend." Gold and Hiei walk down the row and see everyone nervously looking at them.

I can't believe I said Hiei is my boyfriend. Gold takes a seat and Mr. Takanaka brings the seat for Hiei so he could sit down. Yusuke is on her right and Hiei is to her left. Everyone is still staring at her in disbelief that Yusuke is her brother.

A girl sitting next to Hiei pokes him to try to get his attention. "Are you real Yusuke Urameshi's sister's boyfriend?"

Gold knows he doesn't like being here, so she say telepathically. Just behave. I know you wanna kill me and Yusuke, but just behave.

Hiei takes her advice, to some extent at least. "Yea sure, just don't get on the nerves or you'll find yourself dead."

Everyone in the classroom hears his threat except for the teacher. The girl gets frightened and turns back in her seat, not talking to anyone for the rest of homeroom. The school day goes by slow. Everyone throughout the day is talking about her, the new girl, whose brother is Yusuke and her boyfriend who threatens everyone. She can hear ever thing her classmates say. They say how Gold is as scary as her brother and her boyfriend is even scarier than that.

Gold gets excused for gym since she can't exactly go into the girls' locker room with a guy attached to her. So Yusuke shows her the best spot to skip – on the roof. The classes Gold has with Kuwabara go by even slower then the others. Gold meets Kuwabara's friends not by chose. She feels that his friends are a little cooler than Kuwabara.

The school day is finally over. Gold meets up with Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Yusuke starts pulling Gold and Hiei. "Gold, I say we go someplace. I say we go to the…"

End Chapter 


	13. Chapter 13

Before u start the next chapter i would love it if u would consider reviewing at the end of the chapter. i really dont ask for much so please help me i want to kno ur opinions i dont push for it often but i just want to make sure that my readers still want me to update. i have the next couple of chapters typed out already i just want at least 10 more reviews until i post the next chapter. thats all i ask of u. one more thing, when people telepathically speech in each others minds, that will be represented by -- and they will be seperated by a space or 2 from the other stuff. .thank u. hope u enjoy this chapter cause i had fun writing it

-Nicole-

Chapter 13

One Weird Experience

"Gold, I say we go some place. I say we go to the carnival that's in town." Yusuke got so excited; he seems to scream it out.

Kurama looks at Yusuke in the same expression. "Yes, they'll be here for only today, tomorrow, and Sunday. I wanted to go, I was going to ask you all on Sunday."

Gold lets Kurama and Yusuke lead the way since they know where they're going. "So exactly what is going to be at the carnival you guys?" In her excitement to go, she looks over to Hiei who she is pulling down the street. He doesn't look thrilled to go, since everyone except him is running down the street. Even though Gold is pulling him half the way.

Gold gets to the carnival and sees bright lights, huge roller coasters, a giant Ferris Wheel, and lots of people. Some of the people look familiar to her because they are in some of her classes that she took today. Gold looks up at all the rides in awe, she sees bumper cars, a fun house with all mirrors inside, a ship that rocks back and forth, a sling shot, rock climbing. Gold also seed some stands that have darts, wheels, Shot the Geek, DDR, Hit the Can, and Water Guns. There is also a place where she can get her fortune told, a tattoo parlor, clothing store, food stand, and merchandise places.

Gold looks at the all the people in awe. It's hard to believe that there can be so many things in here they can do. "So where should we start?" Everyone looks at all the rides, deciding what to do first.

Kuwabara starts pointing to a ride in excitement. "Gold, you should go on the Love Boat with me, because I can't stop thinking about you, my love." He grabs both her hands and kneels before you like he's about to propose to you.

Gold pulls her hands out of his grip. "One– I am not anyone's possession, two- I hate you, three- you're annoying, and four- I hate you."

Gold pushes him out of the way and walks off with Hiei. She walks over to a roller coaster. Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Kurama get on line with her. Gold and Hiei stand as they are next to go on the ride. "Hiei, have you ever been on a roller coaster?"

"I don't go on stupid rides. I don't have fun." Even though he doesn't like having fun, he still gets on it. Gold and Hiei get seated in the front row, then Yusuke and Kayko in the next and after that there is Kurama and Kuwabara. The ride starts off slow. The ride starts off slow going up the incline. They gradually make it up the first incline. The top of the ride casts it shadow down as everyone sees everything from up. The ride stops for a second for the suspense to increase. It starts to move again, going down the drop. Gold feels the adrenaline rush from the ride. 50 feet of nothing but the great rush, hair in the face, stomach dropping, and the wind pushing her back in her seat. Five minutes of this thrill, then it is finished. They get off and have no clue what to do next.

"So what do you want to do next?" Gold looks around again, wondering what ride looks cool. A haunted house catches her eye. "Anyone in the mood for a fright?"

Gold looks to Hiei who is about to say something, but Kuwabara interrupts him. "My love, I will protect you from any monster who gets in the way of us being together."

Instead of hitting him like she normally do, she just ignores him. Gold hears something to the right of her. "Kuzuma, Kuzuma, there you are." She sees three girls. The first girl is as tall the Kuwabara. She has long brown hair and a cigarette in her hand. The next girl Gold met already it is Botan. The other girl is about Hiei's height. She has blue hair and crimson eyes like Hiei.

--It couldn't be could it? She is his height and has the same eyes. Could Hiei have a sister? He's not the type to have a sister though.--

--That's right baka, don't give it a second thought.-- Of course Hiei is in her mind he loves invading her privacy.

She gets confused about what he says. --What do you mean 'don't give it a second thought'? Does that mean that this girl is your sister?--

--Baka, you amaze even me. If you tell her, you will die!--

--Fine, fine, but doesn't she know? If not then why can't she know? That's just not right.--

Gold can't finish her conversation with Hiei, she is cut off by Kuwabara. "Gold, this is my sister, Shizuru." He points to the girl with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey, what's up?"

Then he continues. "And this lovely lady is Yukina. She is my girlfriend. And You met Botan before" He looks at Hiei's sister with a goofy grin.

Gold's speechless; Hiei's sister is Kuwabara's girlfriend. She looks over to Hiei who doesn't seem to be enjoying Kuwabara's expression. --Hiei does he know that Yukina's your sister?--

--No, Yukina and him are the only people who don't know.-- She nods her head to assure him she won't tell them.

Yukina comes over to greet Gold. "Hello I'm Yukina. Nice to meet you." She smiles at her and Gold smiles back. "If I may ask. Why are you handcuffed to Mr. Hiei?"

"Yea, hello I'm Gold." Gold holds her cuffed arm up as she talks. "Yusuke put it on us." She gives Gold another smile, trying to make her feel better. --You know, Yukina is much cooler and nicer than Hiei. I can't believe that they are brother and sister.-- Gold hears mumbling outside of her mind but she don't pay attention

"Gold, Gold!" Yusuke snaps his finger in front of her face.

Gold looks up "What happened?"

"I said let's get going to the haunted house."

"Ok, ok. Shizuru, Yukina come with us." Gold invites them to join them at the carnival while they are here. They accept her offer and join them.

Gold arrives on line and only wait three minutes till it's their turn next. "You know what, I say that Kuwabara gets so freaked out that he pees in his pants." Everyone laughs except Kuwabara. Even Hiei chuckles a little.

Gold walks in the house and arrives in a dark room with one window to the left of her. The sun is shining on only near the window. A guy bumps into Gold whispering in her ear, "Last room play along." Then he walks away from her before she gets a chance to ask him what him meant. Gold sees him turn on the lights, which doesn't make much of a difference since the light is dim. "Ok we are going to start going through The Walk Of Death!" Everyone gets anime sweat drop. Gold sees the silhouette of their host. "I am Spooky Grim Reaper." He walks into the light from the window. Gold finally sees what he looks like. He looks about 25 years old with black hair that goes down to his shoulders. He is tall and is wearing a black costume with a hood.

Yusuke looks over to Botan and says "Hey Botan, you're famous. You're a guy in black instead of a girl in pink." She laughs a little at the joke. Spooky Grim Reaper didn't hear that remark that Yusuke made.

"Ok well lets begin." It is just Gold's group and Spooky Grim Reaper. He walks into another room and they follow him. They walk into a room that looks like the one they were just in. It is dim. Gold looks around and sees a window like in the other room but this one is different. In the top left there is a full moon, which doesn't really look painted on. In the window, near the moon are some clouds that moves across the sky like real clouds. "Ok here is our first knock on Death's door, which is my door. Ha! Get it! Since I'm the Grim Reaper and my other name is Death, you are knocking on my door." Everyone get sweat drops anime style.

"You know what, Botan and the imitator are too perky." He tells Gold to be quiet and she hears a noise. It's a tap on the ceiling and then there is another one. When she hears it for the third time, the roof breaks and the person falls through the ceiling. He gets up from the debris on the floor. He dusts off his shirt and notices that the ceiling fell on Yusuke and Kuwabara, so he helps them off the floor. "Ha ha ha. I am the famous Wolf Monster. Here me roar!" He roars, trying to make everyone scared of him, which he doesn't succeed. They fall down anime style.

"Isn't this supposed to be scary?" Yusuke is about to answer but Wolf Monster howls at the moon. The clouds surrounding the moon move away making him change into something. He changes into a hideous beast. It's not exactly a wolf but its kind of like one. Instead of getting scared of his change, they laugh at how not scary he is.

Gold and the rest of the gang go through three more 'scary' rooms. The last room in the ride is dark but she can still make out chairs to sit in and a big-screen TV. Gold looks over to try and make out Hiei, and she can tell he has something on his mind. --There is a faint scent of demon in this room.-- Even though Gold can't smell it, she still nod her head and put up her guard. Spooky Grim Reaper signals them to sit on the chairs. Gold and Hiei are the closest to the TV, Yusuke and Kayko are behind them, Kuwabara is the furthest away from Gold and she can't tell where Yukina, Botan, Shizuru are.

Gold waits a minute before the TV starts bugging out and goes fuzzy. It stays fuzzy for a minute Gold sees a white ring surrounded by black. Then after a couple seconds there is a tree burning, then woman jumping off a cliff, then a basement with stairs and shelves, then a ladder up to a loft in what looks to be a barn, and then a woman in a mirror combing her black hair. Water starts leaking out of the TV, then the ring again, and then they see a forest with a well in it. The trees have no leaves on them and very foggy out. Out of the well comes a white hand, then a body. It looks to be a body of a woman. She crawls out of the well and walks towards the TV. She has long black hair that goes down to her waist and covers her face; she has white skin and a white dress, which is covered with dirt. When she is up close to the screen, she reaches her hand out, which pops out of the TV. She places her hand on the ground and starts crawling out of the TV. She gets up and starts walking toward Gold. She takes slow dead steps leaving footprints from water. Her skin is peeling off with veins are popping out of her. She is starting to get closer and closer to Gold with each dead step. Gold can't see her face yet, until she is right in her face. She lifts her head up revealing her white face. She is about to kill Gold. The look her one of her eyes freaks Gold out. She gets even closer to Gold. An inch away from her face, Gold sees her blue eye. That's the last thing Gold remembers and then she blacks out.

In Gold's head she hears a voice, one that is not hers or Hiei's. --Hello I'm Samara.-- She has a sweet voice like a child. --I know you are confuses and I'm going to explain now. As I recall Spooky Grim Reaper said and I quote 'Last room play along.' Right now you are paralyzed and unconscious. Your friend was right when he said he smelt a demon. That demon is I. I have a special power that paralyzes a person and makes them all discombobulated.-- Even though Gold can't say anything, she gets the message. --Your body should return too normal in couple of seconds.--

End Chapter 


	14. Chapter 14

Before u start reading i would love it if u reviewed and also if u see this -- it just means thats its in someones mind (mostly Gold's)

Gold's Undieing Future

Chapter 14

When Gold falls unconscious – Gangs POV

Samara puts her hand on the floor outside of the TV. She crawls out of the TV, slowly everyone looks scared except Hiei. Samara slowly walks over to Gold. Gold looks into her eyes and faints in her chair.

"Oh my God!" Kuwabara screams. Samara walks back into the TV and the lights turns back on. Everyone stares at Gold. Hiei shakes her arm trying to wake her up. Then he realizes that she is unconscious. Hiei goes into her mind, listening to Samara talking to her. The rest of the gang doesn't seem to notice what Hiei is doing. They rush over to her body.

As Gold's brother, Yusuke feels it's his duty to protect her. He is the first one who rushes over. "Gold, Gold, wake up God dammit!" He grabs the so-called 'corpse' and shakes Gold. He watches her body as it turns whiter and whiter each second that goes by. Hiei finishes listening to Samara and returns to reality.

Hiei starts laughing uncontrollably. They don't believe their eyes. Hiei is laughing and laughing at Gold 'dying'. Yusuke is fuming. "You bastard, you heartless bastard! How dare you laugh at someone corpse, Especially when it's my sister!"

Hiei is still laughing, but trying to calm down. "You're so gullible. Every single one of you." He stops laughing, making everyone look confused. "You really are stupid. Look Gold's not dead. She was asked to play along by that clown. What's his name? But that girl who popped out of the TV is a demon. Gold will return to normal in a minute." As he says it, Gold's skin returns to normal. She wakes up from her deadliness. She opens her eyes and sees Yusuke right in front of her face and Hiei is right next to her.

"Um guys?" Gold's not sure how to explain that she wasn't dead before.

"Gold, it's ok. They understand." Gold looks over to Hiei again who somehow seems relaxed instead of tense and expressionless. "I'm bored of this ridiculous thing, let's get out of here."

Everyone takes his advice and gets out of here. "So where should we go next?"

"You know what! Gold, you gave me a hell of a scare!"

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? Like I knew I would 'die' but really what should we do next?" Gold drags Hiei behind her. She stops in front of a place and everyone looks up and sees a sign that says 'Miss Leo's Physic Reading'. Without thinking about it everyone walks into the place.

The place is mysterious the walls are dark blue, it's dim, and there are a couple seats to sit on. There is also another room with beads as a door. Gold hears a voice coming from the beaded room, "Come in now for your physic reading." Miss Leo has a Jamaican Accent. ((A/N – This reminds me of a shirt that says 'Jamaica me happy')) They obey her, but walk in the room cautiously, not knowing what to expect. In the room, it looks almost exactly like the other room except there is a round floor table and pillows to sit on. On the table there is a crystal ball in the center. Sitting down on the opposite side of Gold is Miss Leo. She has her hair rapped up in a turban, and has a lot of jewelry that consists of moons and stars. She signals the gang to sit.

Miss Leo waves her hands over the crystal ball "So Gold Urameshi, you want your fortune told?"

Gold jumps up at the sound of her name coming from a person who she never told "Wait how do you know my name…Never-mind you're a physic."

"Just look into my crystal ball" Everyone looks but doesn't see anything. Miss Leo tells them what she sees. "Gold, you're spiritual energy is interesting. You had some true horrors in your past" She waves her hands again over the crystal ball. "In your future, you will find someone who cares for you deeply and will love you with all his heart. But be warned! Something from your past will come and haunt you. You will have to do something that you would regret for the rest of your life and because of this thing it might just be a short life. This thing I do not know exactly what it is, but it is evil. I'm also not sure when you will encounter this evil, but just stay on guard because this evil is worse than death!" Gold can't believe it, her jaw has dropped to the ground. This physic just told her that she would want to kill herself because an evil is coming and it's worse than death! Her eyes are filled with fear her heart is pounding. No one says a word. They are afraid of how will she react, will she believe it, will she not?

After a minute of silence, Gold breaks it. She reacts as if Miss Leo never said anything about the evil. "Ok how much do I owe you?" Gold takes out her wallet.

"No, no, no, this is on the house. Keep your money." She is giving Gold pity, but she do accept it.

Gold leaves Miss Leo's place with no one speaking a word. She guesses they never forget about her prediction. What is she supposed to do for now. She can't think straight --How, what, why? What is it that will be coming back from my past? Was she lying and I am to believe this childish thing is a game? Is someone getting a kick out of this? Am I supposed to believe her, I mean she did know about what happened to Dad, I could hear it in her voice. Was it all just a ruse, maybe she does this to everyone? But still, her voice I could tell that she was telling the truth.-- ((A/N – call it women's intuition))

They leave without saying a word. Five minutes later Botan's oar appears, "Well I have to go and do work." After that then Shizuru and Yukina leave, then Kuwabara. After that then Kurama says his good-byes, "Gold If you need to talk to someone, I'm here"

"Thanks" He walks off. Gold, Hiei, and Yusuke are left. They walk back to their house. They arrive at the house and it starts to rain. "Listen Yusuke, I need to be alone now. Well as alone as I can be with Hiei attached to me."

"Yea no problem. Take all the time you need" With that Gold and Hiei walk off not knowing where they are going. They walk around the city for about 20 minutes then Gold spots a forest. The rain starts to fall harder until it becomes poring. Gold and Hiei walk through the forest and in 10 minutes Gold comes to a cliff. Gold thinks it's the right place to be so she walks towards the edge and sits down letter her legs dangle from the cliff. The rain is poring down her face. She thinks hard about what Miss Leo said and starts to cry. She doesn't like people seeing her cry, she wipes her tears but she cries more. "Why, why was I born. Was I born just to have a father take me away and then dies when I was five, and then Amaya lying to me about my family? Going here to find that I really don't belong here with Yusuke, Mom, Kurama, you, Kayko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina Koenma, and even Kuwabara. I just want to die. I came 15 years to late and now this with my past coming back and haunting me which would be worse than death" Gold Buries herself in Hiei's chest, not caring what will happen next.

Hiei puts his uncuffed hand around her, embracing her in him "Don't ever say that. Don't ever say you want to die. If things don't go your way then push harder, push harder for the things you love and care about the most."

"But what if the things I care about the most don't care about me?"

"If you push yourself harder, than you will see what I see and that's loving friends and family, and trust me" He pauses for a second. "You do belong here"

Gold's eyes shoot open then she raises her head. She has never seen this side of Hiei before. He just stares at her with a little happy look in his eyes. Gold looks into his crimson red eyes. She moves closer to him, he moves closer to her. Her lips meet his lips for a kiss. She feels his smooth lips on hers. She melts away. Gold forgets every sad feeling she has. The only thing she thinks of is the kiss and how he is so sweet yet so misunderstood. Her eyes pop open and she pushes away from the kiss. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry." After that she can't look at him. She turns her head away from him. It becomes an awkward silence. She thinks about the kiss and touches her lips with her hand and starts to blush. --Why did I kiss him? But it felt so right. Does this mean that I-- She is scared by the thought but she really doesn't know why. --No, I can't be. It's not possible. I can't love Hiei-- She lets the rain hit her face as she looks up and closes her eyes. --But I can't help but feel better when I'm around him.-- she opens her eyes and smiles at her last thought.

She turns around to Hiei. "I just want a couple more hours out here." Gold can tell that he entered her mind before. He is a little pink.

He turns his head a little so she can't see him blushing more. "Yea, sure do what ever you want."

She sits there at the edge for a couple hours, thinking about what Miss Leo said. Hiei has been very patient with her, "Hiei thank you so much" Hiei just sits there expressionless as normal. "Without you I think I would have jumped." She gives him a warm smile and she remembers the kiss, which makes her blush. "I think I'm ready to go home." Without saying a word Hiei starts to walk, leaving Gold a step away from him. "Since when did the rain stop?" She just realizes that the rain had stopped.

"An hour ago baka." Gold shrugs it off and the rest of the way is silent.

She arrives at her house she opens the door. "GOLD HIEI! THERE YOU ARE, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY. WE HAVE A MISSION AND THIS ONE IS BIG! COME ON!" Gold sees Kurama and Kuwabara there, too. A portal opens when she is just about to say something. "We have to hurry and get you filled in." Kurama and Kuwabara go through the portal, then Yusuke, and last Gold and Hiei. They arrive in Koenma's office. "They are here, now hurry" Koenma is not in his office

Gold sees ogres running around the office with paper in their hands. "Now where did the Prince go? We have to get them filled in." Gold can tell it's gonna be huge if it worries Yusuke.

A minute later Koenma runs in his office with an old book in his hand and a blue ogre next to him is worried as all hell. Koenma plops the books on his desk and blows the dust particles off it making everyone cough. He opens the book looking for something. He stops on a page. " 'Jigoki Iroguro Youkai' Jigoki Iroguro Youkai or Hell's Dark Demon has been around for many centuries. They were given that name for their bad reputations for murder, theft, torture, and kidnapping humans. They are made up of two dangerous demons. The first one is Mononoke, he loves to eat the soul of demons and humans. Sakuranai, she finds out who the most important person in a person's life and turns them against that person" He closes the book that he just read. "This is you next assignment. They have kidnapped children from Living World and taken them to Demon World. It is your mission to go to Demon World and bring these children back. Gold, as I recall this is your first mission. I hope you come back safely with the rest of the gang"

Gold yawns, "Please don't say 'rest' I haven't slept since last night and I had a long day today."

"Gold this is no laughing matter. Children's lives are at stake." Koenma gives Gold a serious look, but she doesn't stop.

"Who's joking at a time like this? I am totally serious. You know what, I'm in the mood to kick some ass. I do feel sorry for those kids. So lets go!" Gold starts to walk off but Hiei just stands there expressionless.

"Baka, do you even know how to get to Demon World let alone two demons?" Gold sweat drops anime style.

Koenma turns on his TV. It shows a huge castle with a drawbridge, water, and towers. "This is what you are looking for, this castle. Be very careful I can tell you that there will be traps for visitors that enter."

Gold can't help feel nervous about her first mission. She is worried about the children but she really doesn't show it. Gold looks serious for a change.  
"So we have to stop the bad guys and save the hostages. Sounds like fun"

A portal opens and they all walk through it. Before the portal closes Koenma says, "Go straight ahead one mile and you should wind up at the castle. Don't die"

The portal closes and they get a good look at where they land. It's a forest and has lots of trees and plants. "Couldn't we just arrive in a better place. How are we supposed to know exact this place to go home."

"Come on it's only a mile" Yusuke wants to get this mission over as Gold can tell. A half-hour they arrive at the castle. The drawbridge is down for a reason that Gold can't figure out. The gang walks on it and it gets foggy all of a sudden. Gold is so nervous that she gets chills down her back. Everyone stops because they have reached the end of the drawbridge. "Ready. Lets go kick some bad guy ass."

End Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Before u start reading i would love it if u would consider to review at the end

Gold's First Mission

Chapter 15

The gang enters through the drawbridge, which leads them to a huge room with two doors. "Kuwabara, this is your expertise. Which Door?"

Kuwabara looks at each door, trying to figure out which door one has the most energy. "They have equal amounts of energy coming out of them."

"Now what are we supposed to do?

"Haven't you guys ever seen Scooby Doo? We split up. If one of us is in trouble then we use telepathy because at least one of us knows how to do it." Gold looks at Hiei. He just Hn's at her statement. "I'll obviously go with Hiei, meaning Yusuke will go with Kuwabara and Kurama. That also means that if I fall asleep, Hiei can carry me."

"Baka, the day I carry you is the day that you kis-" He thinks about what he was just about to say and turns his back to the gang and blushes ever so slightly.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara are so confused right now. "The day Gold wha-?"

"The day I KILL Hiei!" Gold says thinking quickly.

They just shake it off and move on. "Gold, if Hiei hurts you, I give you permission to kill him." Yusuke is looking after his sister.

"Gold, I shall come with you! I'll protect you from Hiei!"

Kurama steps into the conversation. "Kuwabara, you'd actually be better off with Hiei and Gold. They could teach you a couple of things."

"NO!" Gold and Hiei say at the same time.

"Hiei, Gold, the reason it would be better is that this is Gold's first mission. Yusuke and I can take care of ourselves."

Under Gold's breath she says "Yeah, if you want a dead Kuwabara by the time the mission's over."

"Point taken, Gold, I guess you, Hiei, and Kuwabara wouldn't be the best combination."

"You're damn straight we wouldn't! So let's get going, Hiei." Under her breath she says, "Before Kurama changes his mind." After that, Gold and Hiei head off through the right door. The hallway is dim with torches on each side. It's quiet. The shoes are the only source of sound. "So... Hiei, I take it that we'll have to get along while we fight." Hiei doesn't answer. They walk down the hallway for about couple of flights of spiral stairs.

Gold suddenly stops walking. "Arggggg, I can't take it anymore! What the hell, I say the bad guys shouldn't make us walk for hours."

"It's only been a half hour. So, stop your complaining, Baka."

There is a thud around the corner. Gold and Hiei pause, trying to hear anything else. Gold hears a little sound like something running across the floor. Something comes running around the corner. It scurries past her and she jumps. "AHHHHH" Gold screams. "I hate rats!" Hiei gets an anime sweat drop and Gold calms down. "Okay, so, I take it that that's what we heard before."

Then Gold gets the urge to do something that she has always wanted to do – The Mission Impossible Theme! While singing, she backs up against the wall and makes a fake gun with her hands. Hiei is baffled as he gets dragged along the wall with Gold as she inches to the corner still singing. She whips around the corner, kneeling on one knee, and points her imaginary gun forwards. Hiei who is not on guard falls from the force of Gold's sudden movement.

He gets up. "Gold, what the hell was that!"

"Um… well, I always wanted to do that. Wait you called me Gold. You ARE starting to respect me! YAY!"

"Hn. We have to hurry." Without another word, they continue walking. A couple minutes later they find another spiral staircase. They pause for a moment and Gold sighs, "Okay let's get this over with." They gradually make their way up a couple stories. On what seems like the seventh story the stairs end. Gold and Hiei start walking down the hall that leads from the stairs. After a couple minutes of walking, a small black figure appears in front of them.

"So, Gold. Hiei. You have come for the children I assume." The voice is coming from the dark figure. The figure walks out into the light. It's one of the children that they have come to rescue. "You shall not succeed." The child's mouth doesn't move with the words so who ever this demon is, he or she is using a type of telepathy. "My name is Sakuranai and I am one of the Jigoki Iroguro Youkai."

"I think that's the one who turns a person's loved ones against them." Hiei states.

"That's not all I do. I control the children and make them my slaves." Sakuranai laughs.

"You bastard." Gold says in anger.

"Now let's talk about something of interest to me." Malice cover her voice.

"And what would that be, you crazy little bitch?"

"Why, you and Hiei of course." They both give a slight jolt in surprise. "I could tell from the moment you came into our castle that you, Gold, hold Hiei close to you and Hiei holds you close to him."

"What!" Gold looks at Hiei, bur he's too enraged to take notice of her.

"Gold," Sakuranai drawls "you are of no interest to me, but Hiei on the other hand would make a beautiful minion. Mwahahahhahahhahahahahhahahha." The child disappears in the dark.

"Well, that was.. strange. It looks like she had the psychotic, evil laugh down though. But Hiei, please, whatever you do, don't become evil." They continue to walk while staying on guard in case Sakuranai attacks. For a while they don't see anything. Then they finally reach a huge door and open it. It's a large room with nothing in it except very dimly lit candles and a door on the other side that's hard to make out. The dim lights make it hard to tell what's in the room exactly. The door behind them closes and the candles fade to black and then they brighten. When Gold's eyes adjust and she sees a tall figure come into view. She has long, black hair, weird markings on her body, and long, creepy nails. She looks in her twenties and is dressed in a red belly shirt and a long black skirt.

"Come my children." As soon as she said that, a bunch of children appear in the middle of the room.

"So you are Sakuranai I presume." Gold says. "Let those kids go and I'll promise to make your death a quick one."

Sakuranai starts laughing. "Tempting, but I'm quite fond of these little things you see, besides it'll be you who will be the ones begging for your pathetic lives."

"Whore!" Gold starts to charge, but Hiei stops her. "Use your head, Baka. She's doing this on purpose. Like you said before, we need to work together since we got this ridiculous thing on our wrist."

"So what do you suggest we do Mr. I'm-so-smart?"

"Well for starters, you have to remember our training." Hiei growls.

"Easier said then done, but I'll try."

"You won't try, you'll do it" Gold spoke nothing in responce, instead she gave a slight tug on the handcuffs, signaling for Hiei to walk towards Sakuranai. As they got closer the children move towards them, slowly as if they are the ones in the fight.

"I can't fight children, especially if they are the same children that we're suppose to rescue." Alowing her emotions to get the best of her, Gold stopped. Hiei and the children stopped as soon as she did. Gold looked over to Hiei with a look that clearly asked 'What should I do?'

Sakuranai cackled, drawing Hiei's and Gold's attention "What's this can't fight? Fine, don't fight! Attack!" Sakuranai commands. With that the children attack Gold and Hiei. The children are all over them, bringing them to the ground.

"Stop. Please stop!" Gold cries.

"Hahahahahahha just because you said please I'll do this." She calls the children off and gets into a weird stance, while she starts to mumble something strange, like a made up language. She looks over to Hiei. His eyes go wide and seem to loose their bright crimson color. Hiei suddenly unsheathes is sword and attacks Gold, who narrowly escapes with a small cut on her arm. Hiei pulls the handcuffs so she has no escape this time. Hiei stabs her in the stomach making her scream out in agony, and blood spreads through her shirt and wound.

"Hiei... please don't tell me... Please don't tell me you're under her controlled..." Hiei doesn't respond, he stabs Gold a couple more times, but she dodges them by a hair. "Please stop this Hiei!" Gasp, gasp. Gold is fighting for her life against her friend." You're stronger than this!" He attacks again and this time he cuts from above the breast to her shoulder, barely missing her throat. Gold screams again.

"Please stop this, Hiei!" Gasp, gasp, Gold is loosing a lot of blood. "Please stop!" Each time she says it her voice grows in determination. "PLEASE STOP!" A burst of energy shoots out of Gold, knocking everyone over.

"What's going on?" Hiei is half on the floor and half hanging from the handcuffs.

"You're back, that's good..." Gold smiles tiredly at Hiei. He gets up and they walk over to Sakuranai. Gold kicks her to make sure she's dead, she doesn't budge. "What do we do about the children?"

"Koenma will take care of them. We have one more demon to get rid of, though" Gold nods and they open the door on the opposite side they came form and run up the stairs. They run up a lot of stories. They come to a stop because there are no more stairs. They walk down the hall that the stairs lead to and come to a door. The push the doors open and walk in. The room is a little bit lighter that the other room except for the left corner is pitch black. To the right is just a single window. In the middle of the room is a chair. In the chair is Mononoke.

"So you killed Sakuranai. I have to congratulate you. You see, I was gonna kill her myself anyway. Her services were of no more use to me, once she brought the children to me, she was useless." The left corner lights up and children's bodies are lying there.

"You bastard! I'll murder you." But by this time Gold is huffing and puffing from the major loss of blood from her stomach and other wounds.

"Gold, there is nothing you can do for these children." What Hiei said angered her more.

"Awe Gold, did you see something you didn't like? So much anger, I would love it if you worked by my side. I've kept my eye on you since you were 5 years old. I found you quite intriguing, but I just wanted to meet you.You're like a fire, so beautiful yet so deadly. So, join me, Gold, and together we will be invincible."

Gold has so much fury. "That's really sick, you know. So, how about we skip this minor chit chat and get to the part where I kick your ass?"

"Do you even have a plan as to how to 'kick his ass', Gold?" Hiei inquired.

"Um... actually I was hoping you did, Hiei." She says it just loud enough so that Hiei could hear her.

"You are too much like that baka detevtive...now as for a plan you need to summon your energy."

"I'll try"

"No, remember Onna, don't try, do"

"Fine you great prick." Gold summons some of her energy, while Hiei helps her.

"Just remember your training. You'll have to get pissed."

"I am pissed, damn it" She tries, but it's still not enough.

"No, more!" She summons more energy. "Let's try this. Charge!" They charge at Mononoke in unison. Mononoke blocks every single one and knocks them back. Then he takes the offensive. Mononoke throws a jab to Hiei's face, but Hiei blocks it. Then Gold kicks Mononoke's ribs sending him flying into the wall.

He brushes the debris off of him. "That will not happen again." At first it's a stair-off, not one takes their eyes off of their opponent. "Do you really hate me so?"

"More then you can image Mono-boy" Gold smirks as the malice laced words flow from her mouth.

"Gold, stop, we need to kill him quickly." Hiei unsheathes his sword and slashes it across Gold's arm. Mononoke looks at Hiei in surprise.

Gold screams, not expecting the sudden attack from Hiei, and grabs her arm. Blood trickles down through her fingers. "What the hell, Hiei! Why the crap did you do that! You just don't cut your friend in the middle of a fight for no damn reason! Espeacially a fight with a villain! HIEI! ANSWER ME!"

"Shut up and listen... damn, I hate doing this... Why do I have to baby-sit someone so stupid."

"Stupid am I!" She has so much rage in her that she could kill Hiei right now.

Mononoke crosses his arms and taps his finger impatiently. "You know what, I'm getting tired of this bickering from you two! Now let's get this going."

"Shut your face shithead, I'll kill you after I get rid of shorty. Just wait you frickin turn like a good little boy. Now Hiei, how do you want to die? Do you want your death to be slow and painful or are you a baby and want to quick? YOU CHOOSE!"

"Instead of planning my death, plan his! And you couldn't kill me anyway!"

"You cocky bastard!"

At a moment's glance, Mononoke vanishes and reappears  
behind Gold. He grabs her head and bites her neck.. She screams in pain. Not knowing what to do she is forced to try and throw him over her. She fails and Hiei realizes this so he takes his sword and drives it into Mononoke's stomach. Mononoke is forced to release Gold and backs up a couple steps with the sword still in his stomach. He takes it out and throws it to the side. "Did I forget to mention, I love the taste of human blood. Oh no, don't worry, you can't die from the blood I drank."

Fury refills Gold's eyes.She holds her hand out and her other one back as if she was holding a bow in her hands. Gold summon all the energy she needs to make her weapon - Spirit Bow and Arrow. "GO TO HELL!" She fires the arrow straight for his heart. It's a direct hit, Mononoke flies back and falls to the floor. Dead. "It's finally over." Gold's bow disappears and she falls to one knee. "Damn, that takes a lot of my energy."

In the distance, Gold hears footsteps coming closer. Gold and Hiei get on guard. The door opens and it's Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Gold relaxes as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara rush over to her and Hiei. Yusuke being his brotherly self says, "You ok? You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. And yes I'm fine... I just can't move."

Before anyone could say anything more, a flashing red light comes on and an annoying beeping and then a computer's voice. THANK YOU FOR KILLING MONONOKE. YOU HAVE JUST ACTIVATED THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON. YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO LEAVE. 30, 29, 28,27…/

"We have to do something quick!"

...24, 23, 22…/

They look around the room to find some way of escape.

...15, 14, 13…/

They see a window and run towards it.

... 10, 9, 8…/

They each jump out the window that's 50 stories up. The last of the gang to leave are Gold and Hiei. Something out of the corner of Gold's eye catches her attention. She thought she saw something move but when she looked nothing was there. A second later Hiei jumps out the window taking Gold within his arms. "Koenma, open a portal." Yusuke yells out.

...2, 1/

A portal open and the blast propels through the portal. The portal opens up on the other side and they crash in Koenma's office.

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Before u start reading i would love it if u would consider to review at the end please review i want to kno wat u think and if people dont review then i dont kno if u like it or not. thanks for the people who did leave a review thank u soo much. i couldnt do it with out u. also if u see this -- it just means thats its in someones mind (mostly Gold's)

Hiei Makes a Scene  
Chapter 16

Falling in Koenma office, Gold lands on her head. "Owe, that's smart." The rest of the gang lands on their feet. Gold rubs her head, "Yep, there goes my pride."

They laugh as she rubs her head. "Is everyone ok?" Koenma asks.

"Yea, if you don't count all the times I've been stabbed by Hiei." Remembering her adventure at the castle.

"What!" Yusuke yells while glaring at Hiei. "Hiei I thought you would have taken care of Gold!"

"It's not my fault she can't summon her energy on her own. She's useless."

Gold tries not to let that get to her. "So the mission is over." She says in relief. A nurse walks in the room. "Gold let me bandage you up. Follow me." Gold and Hiei follow her out of the room. Gold manages to yell something to Yusuke, "Don't talk about anything 'til I get back." Bandaging up Gold, the nurse asks about the mission and Gold tell her everything that happened. Five minutes later, the nurse is finished and they return to Koenma's office.

"…And that's what happened." Yusuke says while Gold and Hiei enter.

"Wow, you've gone through so much on your mission. If Hiei and Gold were there, they would have screwed it up. You did a great job.. Oh Gold, are you all bandaged up?" Koenma asks.

"I thought I told you not to talk 'til I got back!" Gold yells.

"Oh sorry Gold, I don't feel like repeating myself." Yusuke says as Gold whines. Yusuke can't keep a straight face for long, he starts bursting out laughing. "Gold, we are just kidding. I knew you were coming so I said 'and that's what happened'. Koenma, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in it, too. I don't think Hiei really cared that much, so I didn't worry about him. But if you want to know what happened I'll tell you."

Flashback

Gold and Hiei walk through the tunnel to the left, Yusuke screams, "Good Luck!" But Gold doesn't hear. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walk in the right.

The tunnel is dark and spooky. Not that far in the tunnel, a gust a wind blows behind them, knocking Kuwabara on the ground. Torches on each side slowly begin to light, revealing a little child. The child looks about ten years old. More children come into the light. The children are even younger than the first. The children have guns in their hands that are capable of shooting and killing the most powerful and fastest of demons. Kurama realizes this and he also realizes that these are the children under control from the two evil demons. So he tells Yusuke and Kuwabara not to harm them. "That's a good choice Kurama." Sakurania says with telepathy. "I know you wouldn't attack if I used my telepathy with the children."

"Ok, so what do we do now them, Kurama? If we can't fight them and we can't kick this demon's ass." Yusuke asks.

"There is only one way to defeat me." Sakurania answers. "You have to take a test."

"Aw shit, I'm screwed. I can't take tests." Yusuke interrupts.

"It's not a knowledge test. It's a test of riddles. You have to answer 4 out of 5 riddles correctly and do a physical challenge." Sakurania explains.

"What did this turn into, a game show?" Yusuke says. "Fine, we accept. We will win this because we have Kurama on our side. Now if it were just Kuwabara and I, we would have had a problem."

"Ok let's begin then, shall we? Here is your first riddle — 'I don't have eyes, but once I did see. Once I had thought, but now I'm white and empty.'"

Kurama thinks hard for the answer. Kuwabara and Yusuke are dumbfounded. "Ah, I got the answer," Kurama says.

Before Kurama says the answer, Sakurania says, "Oh yea I forgot to mention, you only get one answer per riddle."

Kurama continues, "The answer is a skull." Kurama says with confidence.

Sakurania looks angry, "You may have gotten one right, but we still have four more to go — 'A plane crashes on the border-line of an opening between Demon World and Living World. Where do you bury the survivors?"

Yusuke is about to answer but Kurama says, "You don't bury survivors." Yusuke realizes that unless it was murder you don't bury survivors. He thanks Kurama for stepping in.

"These are just warm up riddles." Sakurania says in anger. " 'The more you take the more you leave behind.' "

Kurama thinks hard about this but Kuwabara answers for him, "Money!" Kurama and Yusuke try to stop him, but said it already.

Sakurania laughs, "Too bad for you. You were two for two, but this you screwed it up. The answer was footsteps."

"Damn it Kuwabara." Yusuke screams.

"Ok next — 'The builder doesn't need me. The buyer doesn't use me. The user doesn't want me. Who am I?' "

Kurama says right away, "A coffin."

"Damn you! But all you need is the last one and then I'm defeated." Sakurania says in a calm tone. Kurama notices that she's too calm. He wonders about how she can be so calm when they have the upper hand, there is only one question left and they have been good so far so why is she still calm. "Ok the next riddle is — 'this thing runs, but never walks, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but not a face.' "

Kurama ponders this. "Runs but doesn't walk, sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands. Lacks a head but has a face…" he paces back and forth saying this out loud to himself.

As he repeats it to himself, Yusuke starts to do the same. After a minute of him repeating it, Yusuke gets an idea, "It's a Grandfather Clock!" he screams.

Sakurania looks so surprised "I didn't think you'd get that one. Damn it. Ok well the physical challenge is you all have to stick out your tongue and touch your forehead."

Simultaneously, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stick their tongue out and touch their forehead with one of their hands. "Ok now that this ridiculous riddle thing is over and you are defeated, release the children under your spell."

"Ok, Ok. Fine, here are your children." She pauses. And instead of Sakurania's voice, a litle child's voice speaks, "thank you, everybody. Sakurania is not longer in my body. We are free from her control."

"Really." Yusuke says in relief.

Sakurania's voice comes back, "Nah, I'm just screwing with you! There is no way to beat me!" She laughs evilly then disappears.

"Damn!" Yusuke yells while punching the wall. "She was just screwing with us. That damn bitch! I'll kill her! She made me think when I wasn't in school. Oh she'll pay for that!"

Kurama gets an anime sweat drop and Kuwabara says "Well, at least you got one right."

"Come on, let's get moving." Kurama interrupts them. "Now that she showed up, I feel her energy." They run down the hall. After a while Kurama stops feeling Sakurania's energy and says, "Gold and Hiei must have defeated Sakurania. So there is only one more left — Mononoke!" They continue their journey until they feel a gigantic power coming from the door. They rush in and see Gold and Hiei and Mononoke. They watch Gold shoot the arrow that hits Mononoke and Gold falls to one knee. They rush over and Yusuke asks, "You ok?"

"Yea, I just can't move." Yusuke helps Gold up and she stumbles. Before they know it the loud speaker comes on and it says they have 30 seconds before this place self-destructs. They look around and see a window and jump through it into the portal

End Flashback

"So that's what happened." Yusuke says.

"So she was just toying with you. You're lucky. She took control of Hiei and I saved the day." Gold says as the gang laughs, except Hiei. Hiei walks away dragging Gold. "Hey. Where are you going?" Hiei walks through the door but Gold stops him outside. "What is your problem?" Hiei just looks the other way. "Oh yea I forgot. You don't like to talk!" Gold grabs his face and makes him look at her, waiting a minute for him to respond. Hiei says nothing. Gold punches him in the face. "Do I have to beat the carp out of you?"

Hiei looks at her. Blood is dripping out of the side of his lips. He licks the blood off. "Did that feel good? Are you happy you got that off your chest?"

"No!" Gold yells, "I'll kick your ass you bitch!" She throws a punch, but Hiei catches it with his hand. He pulls her hand making her come into him. He brings her into an unexpected kiss. Gold's eyes widen with shock. Hiei is kissing Gold. It makes no sense. Why would Hiei the cold, heartless, asshole kiss her. Gold calms down and closes her eyes and kisses him back. Gold and takes the hand that punched him and puts it on his back to embrace him. They end the kiss. "What was that for?" Hiei turns his head again. Gold turns it back and they stare at each other's eyes. Gold looks worried because she really doesn't know why he kissed her, why she kissed him back, why can't she stop blushing, and why Hiei is not saying anything.

From behind the doorway Gold heard laughter. She hears Yusuke and Kuwabara and Koenma laughing. Hiei unsheathes his sword and chases after Yusuke. Gold tries to stop him. While Yusuke is running, he laughs and says, "Ok, ok I'm sorry for laughing at you, Gold. I didn't mean to laugh when Hiei was kissing you." Yusuke says while laughing more.

"Well, Yusuke, at least I get more action then you." Gold says. That shuts him up. Gold laughs at him because he took it seriously. "Oh, come on I'm not that much of an asshole. You're my brother. I can't help that your girlfriend is a prude. Ha! Just kidding, I love Kayko she's going to be my sister-in-law. Right?"

"Gold, are you on drugs or something?" Yusuke asks, as his sister bounces around the place.

"Nope, just very hyper and happy"

"It looks to me that Gold is in love with Hiei." Kurama observes. Gold's face is filled with embarrassment. She's also surprised that Kurama said that.

Hiei looks at Gold with shock that she's so embarrassed. "Awe, look. Hiei loves Gold, too." Kuwabara adds to Kurama's statement. Hiei tenses his arm and in rage he unsheathes his sword. Hiei is about to attack Kuwabara, but Gold grabs his hand in an act to stop him.

"Hiei, it's just a joke." Gold pauses, waiting for Hiei to sheath his sword. Hiei does so and walks to the door with Gold. "I'll see you back at the house later." Gold says before here walks out the door. A portal appears and Hiei walks through it. It takes Gold and Hiei to a street near the park that is vacant. At the park, Hiei and Gold sit on the swings. Gold starts to swing, "Hiei, why did you get so protective when they said you love me? Oh yea, and this is a obvious question, why did you kiss me?" Hiei just 'hn's at her. Gold stops swinging, "Please, Hiei, why did you kiss me?"

Changing the subject, Hiei says, "We should get home, you have school tomorrow." Hiei gets up, but Gold doesn't budge.

She pulls on the chain, "Stop changing the subject. Why did you kiss me?" Gold screams.

"Do you really want to know?"

Sarcastically, Gold says, "No, I've just been asking because I don't care."

"Fine, if you don't care then I won't tell you."

"Jackass, you know, I regret letting you kiss me!" Gold gets up and walks home. Hiei follows her. The walk home is silent. They both hated each other at this point.

When they get home, they walk through the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at them as they enter. They see Gold and Hiei miserable. As the person who doesn't care, Kuwabara asks, "Did you kiss some more and have a romantic date?"

Gold irritably says to Kuwabara, "Go kill yourself!" And then her and Hiei walk into her room. Yusuke would have said something, but he sensed that they didn't have a good time.

Gold gets dressed and then they sit on her couch. Hiei falls asleep quite fast while Gold was trying to fall asleep. She hears a faint knock on her door. "Yes" she says.

"Can I come in?" Yusuke asks. Gold says yes and he sits on her couch. "I'm sorry about laughing at you before."

Gold smiles, "Thanks, its ok, but you don't have to apologize to me. I understand."

"I could tell that you and Hiei got into a fight after you left. I hope it had nothing to do with me, Kurama, or Kuwabara." Yusuke says.

"No. Never. I know you guys were joking. It's just; he's so hard headed. He won't share his emotions and when he does, they get so confusing. I don't even know if he likes me or not. I think he hates me." She says in a disappointed tone.

"I don't think that he hates you. If he did then he wouldn't be sleeping right next to you." He looks at the time. "Ah, shit! If I don't go to sleep in the next ten minutes, I won't wake up and Kayko will kick my ass, Goodnight."

"Night, Yusuke. Thanks for making me feel better." Yusuke leaves.

"You know, Yusuke's right. Hiei doesn't hate you." Kurama appears at her window. "I've known Hiei the longest and he's not very good at expressing his thoughts. No guy is good at expressing how they feel, especially to a woman." Kurama jumps through he window and takes a seat next to Gold.

"Then how are you telling me all of this if guys aren't good at expressing feeling? Are you really a woman under all of that?" They both laugh.

"Guys find other ways to express themselves." Kurama explains to Gold.

"You know, I should have never tried to figure out a guy who won't even tell his sister that he is her brother."

"Well, he has his reasons that he doesn't want to tell her."

"Do you know, Kurama?" Gold asks out of curiosity.

"He never talks about his past. I mean we all have secrets."

"You know, men are stupid. Can't they say what's on their mind so people don't have to guess? Kurama, you're a guy, why are men stupid? Why don't they say what's on their mind? Why do they keep things bottled up? It's going to kill off the men of this world and then we'll free of the men and their weird feelings that they don't share." Gold says with joy somehow.

Kurama is a little surprised about Gold's destruction of men speech. "Gold, some men can share their feelings."  
"Kurama, You're the only one and all women are going to have to mate with you to reproduce and save the human race." Shocked that Gold says that, Kurama is speechless. "So can I be the first one to mate with you? Hehehe. Kurama, calm down, it's a joke."

"I know, that was just so surprising you said that." Kurama can finally some up some words to respond to her.

Gold yawns. "Awe, damn. I think I have to go to school tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you later, Kurama. Goodnight." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks"

Kurama blushes. Kurama goes to the window and Gold puts her head down. "Goodbye, Gold. Whenever you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. I'll listen." He leaves through the window and Gold falls asleep.

Kurama arrives in his room and lies on his bed. --Hiei, I think you should share your feelings with Gold, Why don't you tell her you love her?-- Kurama says through telepathy.

--Fow, Shut up. I don't tell you how to live your life.-- Hiei answers.

--She had the right to know.-- Kurama replies.

--So then you don't you tell her you like her.-- Hiei snaps back.

--Hiei, just tell her.--

--So you're not denying it. So you really do like her. Why are you being a hypocrite? If you tell me to tell her and you don't even tell her when you like her then you're just being hypocritical.--

--Hiei, she is one of my best friends. If you hurt her I will show no mercy. She's an innocent girl that wants to know that the man she likes, likes her back.-- Kurama expresses.

--Fox, are you threatening me? Well, I guess you're mad because you're only Gold's fuck buddies.--

--Hiei, if she feel even the tiniest bit of sadness, because of you, I will--

Hiei cuts him off --You will what, Kurama. You will torture me and make me apologize. 'Oh Gold, I'm so sorry; I didn't tell you how I feel about you. I'm sorry I made you feel sad. Please forgive me.'--

--This isn't a joke Hiei. Kurama gets so angry, he closes off the connection between Hiei and himself.-- He spends the rest of the night contemplating why Hiei was such a jackass.

Hiei falls asleep shortly after the conversation.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Hey before u red this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!! only one person reviewed since i put the last chapter up. if u like my story please tell me wat u think. and if u do review then i usually do write back. and thank u for reviewing (if u did) if u didnt well then u should because all u really have to say if how u feel about it. thanks so much for reading this, everyone.

Chapter 17

I Feel Pretty

In the morning, Kayko knocks on Gold's door, "Wake up, Gold." She enters the room and shakes Gold, attempting to wake her up.

"Yea" Gold groans, as she stretches and then closes her eyes.

"Gold, you must wake up or Yusuke won't go." Kayko begs.

"That damn bastard." Gold mumbles as Kayko shakes her again.

With disparity Kayko asks Hiei, "Hiei, can't you help me?"

With that command, Hiei gets up and walks away from the couch, dragging Gold with him. Hiei purposely makes Gold bump her head on things. After a while, Gold starts to really feel a bump forming on her head. She finally stands up, "I hate you both!" She says in a grumpy tone.

"Yusuke, she's up. Now let's go to school." She says to Yusuke.

Gold gets in her uniform and they head to school. At school Mr. Takanaka stops them. "Yusuke and Gold, I want to see you in my office later." He walks past them to do other business.

They stare at him walking away. "Hey, I didn't do anything this time, so it must be for Gold." Says Yusuke in a cocky voice.

"Yusuke," Kayko replies, "You've skipped more days of school than you have been to school, so shut up." They go to homeroom. This is the second time Gold is in school in Japan. They take their seats in the back and everyone is staring at Gold. After homeroom, Gold does to math. She doesn't have math with anyone she knows except Kuwabara, so she spaces out. Hiei doesn't make any conversation. Gold glances at Hiei, but Hiei doesn't seem to care. She had forgotten that she was mad at him for yesterday. Gold doesn't seem to be herself either.

"Gold" someone whispers to her. "Gold" Gold doesn't answer. After waiting a minute the girl gets a little annoyed so she kicks her chair to get her attention. "Gold!" She yells quietly.

"Gold finally turns around, "Yea." She answers.

"Are you really Yusuke Urameshi's sister?" She says curiously.

"Yea. Why?" Gold says while yawning.

"I just wanted to know if it was true or not. I'm Kakoto. Nice to meet you." She puts her hand out and Gold shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess, Kakoto."

Art, science, and social studies go by slowly. At lunch, Gold sits with Kayko and her friends. Halfway during lunch, something doesn't seem right, but she doesn't know why, "Kayko, I'll be right back." Gold and Hiei go into a secluded area on school grounds with no one around. "Let's see, yesterday what did I do? I went on that mission. Holy Crap!" Gold just remembered what happened yesterday between her and Hiei. "You kissed me and then you turned into an asshole. Why the hell did you do that! Why? Why? Why?" She screams. "Why would you kiss me? You hate me!"

"If you think that I love you, then I hate to break it to you, but I don't." Hiei says while smirking.

Gold just remembers what Yusuke and Kurama said to her. They said that Hiei doesn't hate her and he can't express his feelings. Hiei is not going to express his true feelings to her is she asks so she drops it and goes back to lunch with Kayko. The rest of the school day stays as boring as the rest of the school day.

The last five minutes of school, Takanaka talking on the loud speaker. "Yusuke, Gold Urameshi, and Kuwabara Kazuma, come to the principles office after school."

"Damn, I don't want to talk to him." Gold says as the bell rings. Her, Yusuke, and Kuwabara meet at Takanaka's office.

The office is brightly lit. Pictures of him and his achievements as principle are hung up on the wall. In the center of the room there is a desk with three chairs on one side and an office chair on the other side with Takanaka sitting in it. "Please, sit down. Oh I forgot about Gold's guest." He gets a chair for Hiei and he sits. "I know you are all wondering why I called you to come here. Since all of you, including Gold, has missed so much school, I decided it's time for all of you to take part in some extra curricular activities. You will take part in the school's production of "The Little Mermaid." This will count for the grades you miss."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Gold didn't here the last part because they were to busy complaining. "That's not fair!" Gold says while standing up in rage.

"Further more," Takanaka continues, "you will all have an important role to do in the play. Yusuke will be Eric, the heroic prince charming. Gold will play Ursula, the traitorous sea witch. Kuwabara will play Sebastian, the crab who watches over Ariel."

"This is crap. Why would anyone want to be in a play with mermaids, let alone a play." Yusuke says as the door opens behind him.

"You know Yusuke, I'm in that play and I am Ariel. Kayko walks through the door with a stack of papers in her hand. "I copied these as you asked." She puts a stack of fliers on the desk. On them said in big letters "The Little Mermaid.' Yusuke takes a flier and reads it. "Don't be an unfortunate soul, come see the middle school's production of 'The Little Mermaid' Kayko Yukimura as Ariel, Yusuke Urameshi as Eric, and Gold Urameshi as Ursula." He doesn't finish the flier. "You are not gonna get me in the play."

"You have to Yusuke, because we made everything already. The student counceil got your costume and I did the fliers." Kayko says while Mr. Takanaka hands them their scripts.

"You will find everything you need to know in there, but if you have any questions, then talk to Ms. Yukimura or I."

Gold flips through the script. She sees that there are songs and comes to the conclution that this is a musical. "I hope I don't have to sing." She flips through about ten more pages and finds out she has to sing. "WHAT! I have to sing! No, I'm not doing it! You can't make me!"

Takanaka calms her down, "Gold, it's only one song."

She turns to the end of the script and reads a little bit. "Are you kidding? I have to try to marry my brother. That's gross!" Yusuke and Gold shutter and the thought of it.

"But you don't get married. Ariel stops you. Ariel and Eric get married at the end and Ursula dies. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Kuwabara, you have to sing the most besides Ariel, so I hope you can sing." Gold and Yusuke crack up when they hear this. Even Hiei chuckles a little. "This play will be preformed five weeks from today, so you better reherse on your own time and when we have rehersal. You may leave now."

"Whatever." Yusuke carelessly says as he and the others walk out the door, leaving Kayko in Mr. Kakanaka's office.

On the way home, Gold starts to sing "Hey miss murder can I, Hey miss murder can I, May beauty Stay if I , take my life" ((A/N – AFI miss murder for those who don't know. It's a great song))

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asks while looking at Gold in confusion.

Gold chuckles a little, "I have an idea. We should have a party. Invite everyone we know. We can do karaoke, play a couple of games, relax, watch a movie, and other things like that. I got the perfect movie; you just leave it to me. Just tell everyone tonight at 7:00 come to our house." They depart from Kuwabara and venture home. As Yusuke calls everyone that he knows, which isn't a lot. Gold goes to her room with the intent to find clothes. She rummages through her clothes and finds a light blue tank top with a flower design across the top of the shirt. She then finds light and dark blue skirts that a zigzag that goes across it separates the different shades.

Gold and Hiei enter the living room just as everyone gets there. Kayko, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Kurama enter. They greet each other and the party starts. As the host of the party, Gold starts things off. "First, we are going to play bull crap. This is also known as bullshit, but I just call it bull crap. To play the game, the dealer hands out all the cards to the players. The person with the ace of spades goes first and the going clockwise, and the next player puts face down the 2, and then the next person puts face down the 3 and then it keeps going in chronological order. They could put down as many as they have, say if they have three 5s then they put all three of them. If they don't have the card that they have to put down than they have to use a different card, but it's pretending to be the card it's supposes to be, hence bull crap. If you believe another player is bull crapping, then you say 'bull crap' before the next person puts a card down. If someone says bull crap and the person is telling the truth then the person who bull crapped the other person takes all the cards in the pile and puts it in their hands. To win the game, you have to get rid of all your cards. The game goes on till there is only one person left. Let's play a couple round and then when everyone gets the hang of it, we will make some sort of bet. Got it? Ok, let's play." They all sit at the table. "Ok since there are a lot of people here, we will have groups of 2. I'll be with Hiei, of course. Yusuke will be with Kayko, Kuwabara with Yukina, and Shizuru with Kurama."

Gold passes out all the cards. Kuwabara has the Ace of Spades so they go first. Then after that, Yusuke and Kayko go and put down their 2s. Next, Kurama and Shizuru put down two 3s. Taking a chance, Yusuke says bull crap. While saying it, he flips over the card Shizuru put down. The last two cards, to everyone's surprise, they find a jack and a 4. Disappointed, Kurama picks up the cards. "Damn you guys." Shizuru says while Gold puts down a 4. A half hour later, Yusuke and Yukina's teams are left. Gold and Hiei came in first within 20 minutes, and Kurama and Shizuru's team comes next. "2 Jacks, and we are out." Kayko says in victory.

In disbelief, Kuwabara says, "Bull crap you guys, I don't believe you." He picks the cards up. Discouraged, he finds 2 jacks.

"Don't worry, Kazuma. We'll win next time." Yukina says while wearing the sweetest smile on her face.

They finish 2 more games. "Ok, since we got the hang of this, let's make this last game of bull crap interesting. Like I said before, we are going to have a bet. Agreed?" Gold waits for them to respond. When they shake their heads yes, she continues, "Ok since we are going to do Karaoke next, the bet should be that whoever wins gets to pick a song for the losing team to sing. It could be a song that humiliates the team singing. How does that sound?" Everyone nods their head simultaneously and Gold begins to deal. She deals to the left starting with Kuwabara and ending with herself. Finished dealing them out, she puts her cards in order. Her and Hiei have the Ace of Spades so they go first, then Kuwabara, Yusuke, and lastly Kurama's group. An hour and a half passes; so far no one has won. Inching their way to victory, Gold and Hiei put down their second to last card. ---Ok if we make it after this card, then we are home free cause I have the 8, which would be our last card. Please don't bull crap this card.-- She puts the card down on the pile of cards that looks about half the cards. Yukina puts down her card and says it's a 5 and that they won. "No, I don't believe you!" Gold flips over the card and it's a five. Gold frustrated screams, "Crap!" Loud enough that Yusuke has to cover his ears. Hiei, not saying a word, picks up the cards and snaps Gold out of her temper tantrum by putting his hand over her mouth. Enthusiastic that they won, Kuwabara pulls Yukina up and spins her around. No one pays attention to them. While Gold calms down, the others take their turn. 15 minutes pass and Kurama and Shizuru go out. Now it's left to Yusuke and Kayko vs. Gold and Hiei. Yusuke has about half the deck and so does Gold. They go back and forth until Yusuke puts down his last card that he's not bull crapping. Gold and Hiei loose the game, so it means that Kuwabara and Yukina get to pick a song for them to sing. "God Damn it! Hiei. I told you to bull crap them the turn before, but you said 'no I won't loose to these people. We will win in 2 turns because our last card is a three'." Gold says infuriated with Hiei. He just 'hn's at her bickering.

Interrupting Gold's yelling, Kuwabara says, "Gold and Hiei, Yukina and I have picked a song for you to sing. It's the 'I Feel Pretty' song from West Side Story. We have parts for you to sing." Kuwabara hands them the lyrics. "Gold, you sing these parts and Hiei, you sing these parts." He points to their parts as he says it

"Baka, I'm not doing this. It's ridiculous." Hiei complains, while throwing the piece of paper away.

"As much as I hate this, I will go through this ridiculous thing as Hiei said. But know this, Kuwabara, if you piss me off, I will cut your throat and spill all your blood." Gold threatens and then practices her lines. She finally gets Hiei to corroborate with it. They get on 'stage' and Gold starts off, "bmm bmm bmm." She acts like a drum. Hiei misses his entrance, so Gold begins again, "bmm bmm bmm." Again, Hiei doesn't enter. "bmm bmm bmm."

Finally, Hiei gets the nerve to start. He mumbles, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gayyyyyy!" He pauses for a second. "And I pity any girl who isn't me today."

Getting in the spirit, Gold sings, " La la la la la la la la la lalaaaa."

A little louder, Hiei sings, "I feel charming, oh so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel. And so pretty that I hardly can't believe I'm real."

"La la la la la la la la la lalaaaa."

Faster and louder he sings, "See that pretty girl in the mirror there."

"What mirror? Where?"

"Who can that attractive girl be?"

"Which one? Where? Hmm…" faster and louder at the same time they sing.

"Such a pretty face."

"Hmmmm"

"Such a pretty face."

"Hmmmm."

"Such a pretty face. Such a pretty face!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

They pause for a second and then Hiei starts off, "I feel stunning."

"You feel stunning."

"And entrancing."

"And entrancing."

In unison, they sing, "feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"

They finish the song as everyone laughs at them. Everyone is cracking up hysterically as Hiei rushes Gold off the stage as she laughs along with them. Hiei sits down and doesn't say a word. Kayko asks Gold is she can sing the next one and Gold says yes Kayko finds the song she is looking for, which is 'Someone to Call My Lover." By Janet Jackson. She puts it on so she can sing along to it. She sings it amazingly. She has many talents and singing is one of them. She looks at Yusuke most of the time. She finishes and they applaud her. Next is Yukina, she gets on stage and sings 'Butterfly' by Alicia Keys. Yukina matches Alicia's voice perfectly. She gets embarrassed through the beginning, but calms down. She finishes. Kuwabara claps the loudest and he gets up on stage and says, "This song is dedicated to the woman I love." He blushes and looks at Yukina. 'Here's to the Night' by Eve 6 comes on and she sings decently. During the song, he grabs Yukina's hands and sings to her. When he sings, "Here's a toast to all those who here me all to well…" He raises his glass along with everyone except Hiei and Yukina and makes a toast. Yukina is too embarrassed and Hiei doesn't want Kuwabara to get with his sister. He finishes and Kurama goes up. He sings 'Kiss by a rose' by seal. He sings it amazingly. He takes out a rose while singing, and throws it. Gold catches it. He finishes with applause and Yusuke gets up. He puts on 'Echo' by Trapt. While singing, Gold gives him a smirk saying 'who would have thought that my brother could hold a note let alone sing a Trapt song. He finishes. Gold is just about to go up on stage, but Shizuru finishes her cigarette and gets on stage. She notices Gold was just about to go up so she asks her if she could take this one and Gold'll get the next one. Gold nods and Shizuru puts on her song. She sings 'Obvious' by Christina Aguilera. She sings so beautiful and the song is beautiful that it stuns everyone. It makes them feel the pain just from the way she sings it. When she finishes, she notices that Yukina and Kayko have little tears in their eyes. After they calm down, Gold goes up. She puts on "Give unto Me' by Evanescence and starts to sing. "Give unto me your troubles/ I'll endure your suffering/ Place onto me your burden/ I'll drink your deadly poison…" she wants Hiei to know that she is here for him. Hopefully, Hiei gets her message. Throughout most of the song, she closes her eyes not realizing Hiei is paying attention. She sings it with such passion that it's hard not to really listen to her.

They go through a couple more rounds of karaoke. Kayko sings 'I want you to want me', and 'But I do love you'. Kurama sings 'Smooth'. Shizuru sings 'Unfaithful'. Gold sings "And I' and 'running'. Yusuke singing 'Hanging by a moment', 'bodies', and 'bat country'. Kuwabara sings 'Truly, madly, deeply' and 'wake me up when September ends'. They also do group songs. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama sing 'Barbara Anne'. At the beginning, they slide in on the parts they sing. Yukina and Kuwabara sing 'All I have'. And the last performance of the night is the girls singing 'Love this way'.

They finish and go in the living room. "Ok, we are going to watch a movie. You don't get to pick the movie, but trust me, it's a great movie and it's one of a kind. It's an old movie, but it's different." Gold explains.

"If it's a musical, I'm out then." Yusuke says, remembering he has to participate in one.

"Yusuke, it's different kind of musical. It was made in the 1970's and it's amazing." Gold says with a huge smile on her face.

"What is the movie about" Kurama asks.

Gold gets an even bigger smile on her face, "It has many fans in America. It's only supposed to be shown at midnight in theaters. People dress up for it sometimes."

"Yea, but what's it about." Kuwabara says.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yea." Everyone says except Hiei. Gold Figures he read her mind since he gets a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Gold says frightfully.

"Yea." They say fast.

"Positive?"

"Yes!" Impatiently, they say.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's about an engaged couple and their car breaks down on a dreary rode. They spot a castle and go in it. They find strange people there. It's a party and the doctor is trying to create a human life without birth and he succeeds."

"What is the name? If I may ask." Kurama asks.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show." Gold answers.

"I think I've heard of it." Kurama thanks for a minute. He gasps when he realizes, "Is that with the tran-"

"Yea." Gold cuts him off before he could ruin it. He was about to say transvestites. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is about transvestites. "Ok come on. I want you to see this movie." They sit and turn the movie on. Music comes on and red lips floats on the black while singing. The lips sing about late night double feature picture show. "I told you it was strange."

"No, you didn't, Gold." Yusuke says in a scared tone.

"Ok fine. If you think that was weird, than just wait."

"Great." Yusuke says in a sarcastic way."

"I knew I know this movie. I love it." Shizuru says. I'm gonna sing to it if you do Gold."

"Yea, of course." Gold says with excitement. The lips finish and a church comes on screen. It's a wedding. In the movie everyone except Brad and Janet leaves. Brad proposes to Janet by breaking into a sing. Gold and Shizuru sing along to it.

---_Brad: The river was deep but I swam it. (Janet) /The future is ours so let's plan it. (Janet)  
So please, don't tell me to can it. (Janet) /I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you. The road was long but I ran it. (Janet) /There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. (Janet) / If there's one fool for you then I am it. (Janet) / I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you. Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. /There's three ways that Love can grow. / That's good, bad, and mediocre. /Oh, J-A-N-E-T I love you so. _

_Janet:  
Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had. (Oh, Brad) / Now we're engaged and I'm so glad. (Oh, Brad) / That you met Mom and you know Dad. (Oh, Brad)/ There's one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad, for you too. _

_Oh, Brad... /Brad: Oh...Dammit/ Janet: I'm mad... / Brad: Oh, Janet. /Janet: For You. /Brad: I love you too. / Brad & Janet: There's one thing left to do-ah-oo. /Brad:  
And that's go see the man who began it. (Janet) / When we met in his science exam-it. (Janet) / Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet) / Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you. / Dammit Janet / Janet: Oh, Brad, I'm mad. /Brad: Dammit, Janet. / Brad & Janet: I love you_. ---

The song finishes and Brad and Janet get caught in a storm, so they go in the castle. The butler that answers the door breaks into a song and Gold and Shizuru sing to the Time Warp. During the song, they dance with everyone in the movie. When the song finishes, Yusuke Kurama, Kayko and Yukina get even more frightened. The next scene, someone is coming down in high heels. The person has it's back to us. It gets to the bottom and turns around. It's a guy in the hooker outfit with the stockings, black corset looking shirt, gloves, high heels, and black tighty-whitties. He breaks out in a song about Transsexual Transylvania. And of course, Gold and Shizuru sing along. The sing finishes and Gold looks at everyone's expression. Everyone's jaw is dropped. "Gold, what the hell?"

"Yusuke, just watch the rest and Hiei," Hiei looks like he's going to run out of there. "Hiei, you have no choice, you have stay because I'm staying." He just 'hn's at Gold. "Thanks." Gold gives him a warm smile.

When the movie finishes, Yusuke says, "Gold, you are one freaky bitch, but the movie was great." Everyone agrees with Yusuke.

"I'm so glad you like it. Actually, I thought you wouldn't like it."

For the rest of the night, they talk about different things. After a while, they start to get tired so they say their goodbyes and leave. Gold and Hiei go to bed on the couch and fall asleep.

End chapter


End file.
